Highschool of the Dead Season 3!
by Garzell Tensei
Summary: This version of H.O.T.D. is basically a season 3! I've created OC's and had the story follow them, but my OC's go to the same school as Daisuke Sato's characters! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF DAISUKE SATO'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! It's finished, so please enjoy the episodes! Leave reviews and tell me if I should continue it or not!
1. Episode 1: Beginning of the Dead

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 1 (Beginning of the Dead)

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

At the beginning of fifth period, Raioneru pulled his books out and sat down in his desk at the back of the class. Mrs. Yurinaka called on him for a math problem.

Mrs. Yurinaka: Mr. Jaku, can you answer this question for us? What is 7x+43*9-12x?

Raioneru looked at his paper and began writing out the equation to solve it.

Mrs. Yurinaka: We're waiting on you, Mr. Jaku.

Kyano: Hey! Hold on April! He's thinking. I got your back, Raioneru.

Mrs. Yurinaka: Excuse me, Mr. Tairo! How dare you call your instructor by the first name? I can have you for lunch detention for that comment!

Kyano: Doesn't matter. I already have detention for Mr. Shido.

Raioneru held out his fist low to the ground and aimed his knuckles at Kyano. They did a brotherly knuckle touch.

Mrs. Yurinaka: You both can serve lunch detention! I will-!

Just then, the PA system turns on.

PA System: This announcement is for all the students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now. (Sudden Loud feedback from microphone)

Everyone froze and was quiet.

Male Student 1: What the hell is going on?

Female Student 1: Shh!

PA System: Urgh! Get away from me! Get back! (Short pause) Ahh! Aahhhhh! Help! Heeeelp! Heeeeel-aahhhhh! (Sudden stop, long pause)

The whole school is silent. Everyone froze with terror on each of their faces. Then suddenly… Everyone began screaming and scrambling into the hallways. Kyano ran over to the window. Raioneru stood up and looked around the class and saw his fellow classmates falling over each other trying to get out of the class. Everyone was gone, even Mrs. Yurinaka. It was only Raioneru and Kyano left.

Kyano: Raioneru! Come over here!

He rushed over to him and put his face to the glass. And for miles along the streets, they saw undead monsters roaming around.

Raioneru: How? How did this happen and no one knew about it?!

Kyano: I don't know, but we gotta find the others.

Raioneru looked at him and nodded. They darted out of the classroom and the hallways were a bloody mess. People screaming for their lives, innocent people falling to their backs with an undead monster on top of them. Blood was splashing everywhere. Raioneru's head kept whipping around back and forth at all the people getting attacked. Kyano already started down the hall and noticed his friend wasn't with him. He stopped and looked back.

Kyano: Jaku! Come on!

As he started to take off, a zombie grabbed him by the arm and roared in his face. A golf club came flying out of nowhere and hit the zombie in the side of the head. Once it was down, the person curb stomped it. When Raioneru looked up, he saw someone he hasn't talked to in ages. A childhood friend from a different district. It was Joji Furanku. A now muscular guy compared to his former self.

Joji: It's time to go, Raioneru.

He nodded. Joji led the way and ran in front. Since Raioneru was unarmed, he stayed close behind Joji. Joji elbowed a zombie in the face and kicked another one into the lockers.

Kyano: What happened back there? You froze up!

Raioneru: I'm fine now. It won't happen again. We need to find the others then get out of this fucking school.

Joji: Agreed.

They continue down the hall.

Raioneru: When the hell did you get back, Joji?

Joji: This morning. I was transferred from Okinawa.

Raioneru: And you didn't even call.

Joji: I wanted it to be a surprise, but then this shit happened. (Hits a zombie in the face)

Raioneru: I think we've had enough surprises for one day. And thanks for saving my ass back there.

Joji: Anytime. (Looks at Kyano) Hi. I'm Joji Furanku.

Kyano: Kyano Tairo. Nice to meet you.

Joji nodded. Raioneru looked at his bloody golf club.

Raioneru: Joji, where did you get a golf club?

Joji: I joined Fujimi High's Golf Club.

Kyano: You golf?

Joji: It's always good to try something new.

Kyano: I can relate to that. Like that time–

Raioneru (cutting him off): Hanoki!

Raioneru spotted Hanoki running up the stairs with another girl.

Raioneru: No! No! We want to go downstairs! Not up!

Hanoki: There's no going that way! Look!

Everyone looked and saw zombies coming up the stairs.

Kyano: Shit! We need another way out!

Joji: Or at least a way to get off this fucking floor!

Raioneru: Stairs! East side of the building!

Kyano: Let's go!

They turned around and ran back down the hallway they came from. Kyano kicked a zombie in the chest, protecting Hanoki.

Hanoki: Thanks, Tairo!

Kyano: You're welcome!

They get to the east wing of the 3rd floor and find the stairs.

Joji: It's clear!

Hanoki: Is that Joji?

Raioneru: I'll explain later! Get down the stairs and run for the front door!

Everyone dashed through the stairs and at the bottom of the staircase, they had to stop. Zombies flooded the area.

Kyano: Oh…fuck…

Raioneru (whispering): Nobody panic! And keep your voices down. Look. It's like they don't even notice us.

The zombies were wondering aimlessly around the lobby and not paying them any attention.

Hanoki: What's going on? They can't see us? But they were chasing us earlier.

Girl: Maybe their sight is based on sound. We were making a lot of noise on the stairs.

Hanoki: That's true.

Raioneru: Um… Hanoki? Who's your uh?

Hanoki (whispering): Oh! This is Annaretta. She was in my class when this whole thing started.

Joji: That's a beautiful name.

Kyano: We can make friends later. Now, we need to think of something.

Annaretta (Soft, High-pitched voice): Well, since I think their vision is based on sounds, we need to be quiet. There's a science lab down the hall. If we move quietly, we can take a moment to think.

Kyano: Why not just go slowly for the front door?

Annaretta: That would be too much noise. The doors squeak every now and then and I don't think we should take that chance.

Raioneru: She's right. We need to head for the science lab, see if we can find weapons in it, and think of a plan to get the hell out of this school.

He took Hanoki's hand. Joji took Annaretta's hand. He looked at her and gave her a gentle smile. She looked away and started smiling and blushing.

Raioneru: Let's move.

They all pressed their backs against the walls and moved slowly to the left and down the hall.

Kyano: Are we there yet?

Raioneru: Almost.

Hanoki stepped on a severed arm and inhaled her breathe, preparing for a scream. Right before she could let it out, Raioneru covered her mouth with his right hand. Hanoki had a surprised look on her face and a tear formed in her eye. He put his index finger over his lips.

Raioneru (whispering): Shh. Watch out. Severed arm.

Kyano (whispering): Ugh. Fuckin' gross.

Annaretta was holding Joji's hand and staying close behind him. A zombie walked into the wall behind her and she rushed into Joji's arms.

Joji (whispering): Don't worry. I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you.

Annaretta nodded. They continued down the hallway against the wall. Once they reach the door, Raioneru gently put his hand on the handle. He gave it a gentle push down and the door creaked. He paused for a brief moment and opened it fast. No one was in the room. He looked back at the others and nodded. Everyone ran into the lab and shut the door.

Kyano: Okay… Don't get me wrong. I've got like 175 hours played on Left 4 Dead 2, but this shit is crazy! I would have never guessed zombies were real.

Joji: My first day at Fujimi High and I already hate it.

Hanoki: None of us could have seen this coming. This sudden outbreak of the undead shocked all of us.

Raioneru: There's a T.V. in here!

Kyano: Now is not the time for you to watch your soaps on Lifetime.

Raioneru: No man… The news. We can find out if this thing is happening worldwide.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Raioneru walked to the television and turned it on. He flipped channels until they got to channel 5 news.

Reporter: My name is Izanagi Dosu. Right now, we are in the streets of Tokyo and we are witnessing survivors of this outbreak fighting back these… things. We are unsure if they are infected from some kind of infection caused by Prions, Mad-Cow Disease, or Rabies, or if this is some kind of "zombie outbreak". We still don't know where this outbreak originated, but we do have some useful information for you. (Holds the microphone to a survivor's mouth)

Survivor: I'm Wyatt Johnson. I'm an American tourist from New York City. The infected are dangerous. One bite, and you will turn into one of them. It's been going around that if you shoot them in the head, it destroys their nerve system and their undead bodies will become dead again. If you have a melee weapon such as a bat, pipe, golf club, 2x4 block of wood, same rules apply. Aim for the head. It's the quickest way to bring them down. Now don't let them grab you. They might move slowly, but my travel body that flew in with me was grabbed by one of them and couldn't get free. They are strong and have really good grips. Try to keep your distance.

Izanagi Dosu: Thank you Wyatt. If you see, (Cameraman aims camera at a large group of infected walked towards them) they travel in large groups. So try to avoid corners or small areas with limited exits. We are currently experiencing an estimated 4,500 zombies in our country alone. If this is happening in other countries, we are unsure. This has been Reporter Izanagi Dosu, signing out. (Commercial began playing, Black screen)

Raioneru had turned off the TV. He went over to the chalkboard and drew a stick-figure zombie.

Raioneru: Okay, so we know the weak spot is the head. (Draws a line to the head and writes weak spot) Izanagi also said that they travel in large groups (draws a bunch of little stick figures behind the big one).

Hanoki: They can't see and they're slow.

Raioneru drew a line to the legs and wrote 'slow' and a line to the eyes and wrote 'blind'.

Kyano: They're strong and have a good grip.

He drew a line to the upper arm and wrote 'strong' and a line to the hands wrote 'strong grip'.

Annaretta: They're keen on hearing.

Raioneru drew a line to the side of its head and wrote 'excellent hearing'.

Raioneru: So now that we know our enemy a little bit, we won't be clueless and run around the school hoping for an exit. We have strategy now.

Joji: Our primary objective for now is to find weapons. We need to defend ourselves.

Kyano: He has a point.

Hanoki: We can pick up any survivors we find along the way.

Annaretta: And no splitting up. There is strength in numbers. (Began walking to Joji and cuddle in his arms)

Raioneru: Alright. First things first. Search this room for weapons.

Everyone began searching the room for items to benefit them.

Kyano: Oh shit! (Began taking off his book bag)

Everyone rushed to him.

Raioneru: What's wrong?

Kyano: Nothing! I just remembered this!

He pulled out a metal pipe the size of a six inch ruler.

Hanoki: What is it?

Kyano: My dad bought it for me as a souvenir. Are any of you familiar with Robin from Teen Titans?

Raioneru: Yeah.

Joji: Of course.

Kyano: Well, this is a real life version of his collapsible staff!

He flicked it open and it extended out to a 5 foot long staff.

Hanoki: Oh shit! That is so cool!

Annaretta: Keep your voice down please.

Hanoki covered her mouth.

Raioneru: How did you get this? It's amazing!

Kyano: My father helped with the last 20 episodes of the series.

Joji: Your father knows Glen Murakami?

Kyano: Yeah. I was going to show it to my Public Speaking class but I never got the chance to.

Hanoki: Wow. So I guess you found your weapon huh?

Kyano: Shit yeah. It's lightweight. It only weighs about 5 pounds.

Raioneru: Alright everyone. Keep searching.

Everyone is looking around the room when Raioneru finds a small, locked door on the teacher's desk.

Raioneru: Joji: I need you here for a sec.

Joji came up to him and Annaretta was close behind him.

Raioneru: Can you open this thing? It's locked.

Joji: Let's find out.

He wedged the golf club in the handle of the door and used the golf club as a crowbar. The lock broke off and the door swung open.

Raioneru: Whoa.

Hanoki: What did you find baby? *gasps* (puts hands over mouth)

Kyano: Oh…my…fucking…God. This is cooler than my collapsible staff.

Inside was a .9 millimeter pistol and two magazines next to it. Raioneru picked it up and examined it.

Raioneru: .9 mm pistol. Standard issue. Not loaded. Two magazines. Why is it here?

Kyano: That's a good question.

Joji: Shit, who's complaining?

Raioneru: Not me. We have three weapons on our side. Hanoki, you're a black belt in karate, right?

Hanoki: Best kicks in the district. Why?

Raioneru: Use your strong legs to defend yourself. Don't punch. It's harder for a zombie to grab you if you're kicking. Punching will make it easy for them.

Hanoki: Right.

Raioneru: Annaretta, do you have any special skills?

Annaretta: Well, I-I may be timid, but I'm smart. And I can handle a handgun.

Raioneru: Well, for now I have the only gun. I could use your brain power if we ever get in a tight situation. Are you able to think on your feet quickly?

Annaretta: Yes. I got myself and 3 other friends out of a burning building and saved 2 others in the process.

Raioneru: Excellent. We can use that kind of smarts and quick thinking in a situation like this. If you ever have a good idea, don't hesitate to tell us. It could mean life or death.

She nodded.

Annaretta: I was thinking that we could use the south emergency exit but that door has an alarm. It'll attract them.

Kyano: Good thinking. I was actually thinking about that being a possible exit. But I guess not.

Raioneru stopped and thought for a second.

Raioneru: Kyano, Joji. Don't hesitate to fuck up any undead bastard that threatens one of us. I'll do the same. Since they're attracted to loud noises, I won't fire unless it's completely necessary.

Kyano and Joji both nodded.

Raioneru: We're going to the roof. Try to flag down any helicopters or something to help us evacuate.

Joji: Great thinking. I'm sure other students have that same idea and have already begun to head in that direction. We might find a lot of people on the roof.

Raioneru: Alright. (Facial Close-Up) Let's get the fuck out of this school.

(Camera pans around to everyone and they all have a smile of confidence)

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	2. Episode 2: Dead Chance of Escape

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 2 (Dead Chance of Escape)

(Camera shots of different locations in the school)

Raioneru Voiceover Narrator: Two hours ago, this was just a normal day. (Zombies roars in camera, camera cuts to different area) No one really knows how this shit started… (A shot of zombies roaming the hallways) Myself and a small group of survivors are trapped here. We're currently trying to find a safe way out of this fuckin' school. This morning… everything was fine. But then the PA system came on and warned the whole school about a "violent incident" that was taking place. When everyone went crazy and flooded the halls, I couldn't believe what I saw. People getting bitten, falling from windows, and worst of all, the people that were bitten turned into one of "them". We need to find a way out of this school and check on our families. We hope and pray to God that they're safe…

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

Hallways are crawling with the undead, dismembered limbs, and the distant screams of people around the school. Raioneru and the others are creeping through the halls, trying to keep quiet to keep attention off of them.

Mystery Voice: What the fuck's going on?!

The survivors and zombies look to the roof. The yell was loud enough to echo through the school and caught the attention of the zombies.

Hanoki: Who the fuck was that?

Raioneru: Shh! Look!

The zombies began dispersing. They began going slowly up the stairs, following the yell they just heard.

Kyano: I don't know what that was, but thank you.

Joji: Now's our chance to move!

Raioneru: Back stairway! Now!

Since the zombies were going up that staircase the survivors came down, they decided to take the alternate route. They ran down the hallway and as they cut the corner, zombies were standing at the staircase.

Annaretta: They must not have heard the scream earlier.

Raioneru: Shit. Time to fight. Ready your weapons.

Kyano flicked out his collapsible staff and got in his stance. Joji gripped the golf club tight and cocked back, ready to swing. Annaretta stood close behind him. Hanoki got in her fighting stance. Raioneru aimed his pistol. Kyano, Joji, and Hanoki charged at the zombies and Raioneru stood back with Annaretta. Joji hit one in the head and kicked another one in the knee cap, breaking it inward. He started beating the zombie's face in. Hanoki kneed one in the stomach and kicked it away from her. Then she roundhouse kicked another into 2 other zombies. She drop kicked a zombie in the face, landed and her shoulder blades and palms of her hands, did a kip-up, sweeped another zombies legs, and stomped its face in.

Raioneru: Holy shit… My girlfriend's a boss.

Kyano kicked one to the ground and jammed the staff into its forehead. A zombie had its mouth hanging wide open and it came for him. He pulled the staff from the zombie's forehead and jammed it into the zombie's mouth and it came out the other side. He kicked the zombie off his staff and hit another zombie with a 2-piece combo. The zombie's carcass hit the ground hard. With one try, he flicked the blood off of the staff and collapsed it back to 6 inches.

Kyano: Now that's how you fuck up some zombies.

Raioneru: Good jobs guys. We gotta go.

Raioneru ran up the stairs and Hanoki ran close behind him. Joji stood in front of Annaretta and put his back to her. He got down on one knee and looked back, signaling he wanted to give her a lift. She got on his back and she piggy-back rode him up the stairs. Kyano followed close behind them. Once they got to the top of the staircase, they see other students. Scattered all along the hallway. They're fighting back but most of the students are being overpowered by their numbers.

Kyano: Shit! They're everywhere man!

Joji: We have to help them!

Annaretta: No! Reckless behavior could be followed by death. Let's not do anything life threatening.

Raioneru: She has a point guys. We don't want to end up like them, we have to keep moving.

As they continued up the stairs, Annaretta heard people screaming "help" and all she could do was cry, turn her head and run. Halfway up the staircase, another girl came running from the direction they were headed.

Raioneru: Hey, hey! Where are you going?! There's zombies that way.

Girl: There's zombies coming from that way too!

Everyone's attention went in front of them. Zombies were walking down the stairs at them. Hanoki balled up her face and rushed the zombies. Kyano and Joji readied their weapons and followed behind her. Raioneru and Annaretta tried talking to the girl.

Raioneru: What's your name?

Girl: I'm Lisa Matsuda. My boyfriend Kenneth was just bitten. He tried to bite me a few minutes later, but I fought him off.

Annaretta: Were you bitten?

Lisa: No.

Annaretta: Are there any of them on the roof?

Lisa: Maybe. I saw like one or two on the way up there. They were following Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi. But it looked like Hisashi had been bitten. He was gripping his arm tightly with blood running down his fingers…

Raioneru: Hisashi was bitten? Oh no… I hope he doesn't turn on Rei and Takashi.

Annaretta: We're going to the roof. You'll have a better chance of survival if you come with us rather than go down there alone.

Lisa thought for a second.

Lisa: Okay. I'm with you guys. I'm counting on you to not get me killed.

Raioneru: We guarantee nothing.

Hanoki: Fuck you!

She chest-kicked a zombie down the stairs and I flopped down the stairs past Raioneru, Annaretta, and Lisa.

Hanoki: Come on!

They rushed to the top of the stairs. Hanoki kicked the door to the roof open and let everyone pass. Once they were out, she closed it behind herself.

Raioneru (whispering): Nobody scream.

(Camera zooms out and shows roof covered with the undead)

Kyano (whispering): You've got to be fucking kidding me.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

(Camera shot of the hundred zombies on the roof)

Kyano (whispering to Raioneru): Dude. Why is our luck so fucking bad?!

Raioneru: Shh! The last thing we want is 100 zombies chasing after us.

Hanoki: He's right though. We do have bad luck.

Joji: As long as we're quiet, they won't see us, right?

Raioneru: Lisa. Don't you think this is a bit more than 1 or 2 zombies?

Annaretta (whispering): Suggestion! Let's return to the inside of the building!

Kyano: Agreed.

They rush back inside and close the door quietly. Everyone paused at the top of the stairs.

Joji: We need a new game plan. There are too many of "them" to kill, and it seems that everywhere you go, there's a pack of "them" waiting.

Kyano: If we can get outside, we can run for the gates!

Annaretta (soft, timid voice): Um… that's not safe. W-We don't know how many are outdoors yet. Running out there now w-would be like running through a forest blindfolded.

Hanoki: Jaku… any ideas?

Raioneru closed his eyes and looked down.

Raioneru (Camera shows a shot of the survivors): Find a room and barricade the door. Just until things cool down in the school. Its way to chaotic to move around right now.

Annaretta: He's right. It'll be easier to move around when the hallways aren't flooded with screaming students. And all the students are doing is screaming and attracting more of "them".

Hanoki: What classroom should we goto then?

Kyano: Maybe one with a TV. You know, to keep up with the news?

Joji: Good call.

Raioneru: Let's get going then.

They went back down the stairs to the second floor and found a Math room in the middle of the hallway with a TV. They closed the door quietly and crammed desks against the door.

Annaretta: The second floor is the best place to be. If the zombies break through, we can't jump for the car roofs below. Such a jump would be too high from the 3rd floor. And the 1st floor is out of the question because zombies still roam that hallway pretty heavily. So I guess we're just going to wait here a while.

Raioneru (sigh): There's not much we can really do at this point.

Kyano: It's the waiting game now.

Hanoki: Maybe an hour, 2 tops, and then we try to find a way out of this fucking school.

Raioneru walked to her and put his arm around her waist. She looked at him and a big smile came across her face. Lisa and Joji were at the window. Joji had his hands on the window sill and was leaning on it , looking out the window. Annaretta walked to him and hugged him around the waist. She let go and he turned around. He turned around and gave her a gentle bear hug. She wrapped around him and melted in his arms. Lisa looked at them and giggled softly. Raioneru kissed Hanoki on the forehead rubbed her head. Kyano walked to Raioneru and put his hand on his shoulder. Raioneru looked at him with a small smile and nodded his head in approval.

Raioneru (thinking): There's gotta be someone else in this school that hasn't been bitten. These undead bastards are going to be sorry they came to Fujimi High. But until we find more survivors or a way out of here, we have to work together to keep each other safe from "them".

(Camera shot of school, slowly pans up at an angle)

Raioneru: We're not dead yet…

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	3. Episode 3: Survivors Among the Dead

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 3 (Survivors Among the Dead)

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

(Camera show a shot of the school at an angle)

Hanoki (to Raioneru): Raioneru. You never told me how Joji came back.

Jaku looks at Joji hugging Annaretta as they look out the window.

Raioneru: Hm… if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. Right when this whole thing started, me and Kyano went to the window and saw that the infected were in the city as well. (Quick flashback to that scene) We ran to the hallway and saw everyone being bitten and dying. (Quick flashback to that scene). I turned around and one of "them" was right in my face. It was about to bite me and then… Joji. He hit it in the head with a golf club and once it was on the ground, he stomped it's head it. He saved me. And I thank him greatly for it.

Hanoki: Hm… Furanku is a good guy. It's been ages since either one of us saw him.

Raioneru: He said he was transferred here because he and his family moved again. I hope they're okay.

Hanoki: I hope all of our families are okay.

Kyano turned the TV on and began searching for the news channels. Lisa walked from the window to Raioneru. She put her hand on his chest and began rubbing him.

Lisa: So. What's your name? Raioneru I think?

Raioneru: Uh… yeah. That's it.

Lisa: Mmm… you have some nice, tight chest muscles.

She puts her body on his.

Hanoki: Hey, bitch! Back off!

Hanoki pushed her into a desk. Kyano, Joji and Annaretta look at the same time.

Lisa (smug): So. I take it this is your girlfriend?

Hanoki (serious face): Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. If you touch him again, it'll kick you into last Saturday.

Lisa (with a smug smile): Okay. (Walks away humming a melody)

Hanoki looked confused.

Hanoki: What the fuck was that? (looks back at Jaku then back at Lisa walking away) You rub my boyfriend's chest then just walk away like nothing happened?!

Kyano: Whoa! Hey. Cool it. We're all on the same side.

Hanoki: I'm not going to be a part of a team that has a cocky bitch like that in it!

? (male voice from the hallway): Hi-ya!

Everyone attention went to the door. They see two shadows out there killing zombies in the hallway.

?: I heard voices in the classroom! C'mon!

They began knocking frantically on the door.

Joji: Move the desks!

Kyano, Joji, and Raioneru began tossing the desks out of the way.

The two pushed the door open and closed it quick. They pressed their backs against the door and sunk down until they were sitting against the door. Their uniforms and weapons were blood strained.

?: *huff huff* Thanks for opening the door.

Raioneru: No problem. Who are you guys?

?: My name is Setemaru Setsaiko. This is Tobi Kuretazu. We met this morning when this zombie apocalypse shit started and we've been working well together since. I called my sister and she said her and her boyfriend are trapped in a room in the maintenance building.

Tobi: Will you help us save her?

Kyano (looks at Raioneru): We gotta help them.

Annaretta: It goes against my murals, but I'm ready to help!

Joji: Anywhere she's goes, I go.

Lisa: I'm game. Let's help these guys.

Raioneru looked at Hanoki and she was standing by herself staring down at the floor with her arms folded. Raioneru walked over to her.

Raioneru: Baby, are you coming with us? You know if you stay, that means I'm staying. 'Cause I'm not leaving you alone in this school.

Hanoki looked at his and shrugged her shoulders, then looked back at the floor.

Raioneru: Don't let Lisa get to you. I'm not a tad bit interested in that girl. Only you, Kuransu.

She smiled.

Hanoki: I'm going with you, Raioneru.

Raioneru smiled.

Raioneru: Alright everyone. Let's get to the maintenance building and save them!

Joji kicked the door down and everyone ran into the hall.

Kyano: Ya know, we could've just opened the door…

Raioneru: Shh! You guys heard that?

Everyone listened carefully. They heard distant footsteps down the hall. Raioneru and Setemaru ran to the end of the hallway and peeked their heads around the corner. Zombies flooded that hallway.

Setemaru: Shit! They're everywhere.

Raioneru: Shh! Keep your voice down!

Setemaru: Does it make a difference?

Raioneru: They're blind. They're main sense is sound. (looks back at the others) Come on. Let's tell the others we can't go that way.

They run back down the hallway.

Setemaru: Bad news. That hallway is crawling with the undead.

Tobi: That's okay. I saw another way. C'mon!

They ran the opposite way of the undead hallway and came across a bridge leading to the upstairs of the maintenance building.

Kyano: Hell yeah! Good job Tobi!

Annaretta: Uh… guys…? We got company!

They looked back and saw the undead approaching.

Raioneru: Get across the bridge!

Tobi and Joji ran across with the girls and made sure they were okay. Raioneru, Kyano, and Setemaru hung back a little bit to hold them off long enough for the others to get across. Raioneru took 2 shots and killed two zombies with headshots. Kyano and Setemaru rushed the zombies, covering each other's back at the same time.

Kyano: Get down!

Setemaru ducked and Kyano swung above him. He smacked a zombie in the face and knocked its head around 180 degrees. The zombie dropped to the floor.

Setemaru: *huff huff* Thanks.

Kyano nodded.

Joji (calling out): Jaku! (Signals hand to come)

Raioneru nodded.

Raioneru: Let's go guys!

Setemaru bunted a zombie in the face with the middle of the handle of the sledgehammer. He cocked back and slammed the hammer down in the zombies face. Kyano kicked one zombie's kneecap in and it fell down. He hit another zombie with a 3 hit combo then roundhouse kicked it in the face and it fell back into more zombies. The two gripped their weapons tight and ran behind Raioneru. Once they got to the other side of the bridge and in the building, Joji slammed the door behind them.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Raioneru: Okay. We're on the second floor of the maintenance building. We need to get downstairs a quick and quietly as possible. We don't what's in this building. Setemaru, did your sister tell you what room she was in?

Setemaru: No. She didn't. The phone disconnected before I got the chance to ask.

Raioneru: Alright. I don't know if this is a bad idea or not, but we'll have to split into two teams.

Everyone began murmuring negatively over the idea.

Raioneru: Just listen! This building is only 2 stories high. The school building for Fujimi High is 3 stories high. There's a lot less ground to cover here. Kyano, Joji, Annaretta, and Tobi will cover the upstairs. Setemaru, Lisa, Hanoki, and myself will cover the bottom floor. Meet back in this spot in 10 minutes. If you're not back, I hope you understand we can't wait for you.

Kyano: Jaku, are you sure this is a good idea?

Lisa: Yeah, this is kind of dangerous.

Raioneru: Yeah. It'll be fine. Now, get going. Let's get this over with fast.

Kyano's group left and continued down the hallway.

Raioneru (quietly): At least… I think it'll be fine…

Hanoki rubbed his back.

Hanoki: It'll be fine. (Gentle smile)

Raioneru smiled back.

Raioneru: Come on. Let's get downstairs.

They find a staircase and advance slowly down it.

Raioneru (whispering): Alright everyone. Keep quiet. We don't know what's in this building.

His group nodded. Hanoki gasped in excitement. She bent down and picked up a crow bar.

Hanoki: Yes! Now I don't have to kick as much.

Raioneru: Good. We needed more weapons on our side too.

At the bottom of the staircase, everyone noticed a ton of blood splashed around everywhere, but no bodies. Severed limbs every here and there, but no bodies to match the limbs. Hanoki covered her mouth and nose because she couldn't bare the smell. Lisa stopped for a second and bent over. She began gagging from the vomit at the back of her throat. Setemaru gently patted her back to help her spit it out. Once she threw up, she swiped her mouth with her sleeve then continued behind Setemaru. Setemaru stopped and pulled out a piece of gum and held it to her. He smiled and she chuckled. Raioneru found a classroom with the door opened. He poked his head in the room and looked around. He saw nothing but blood splashed around so he looked at his group and signaled them to follow him down the hall. After looking in a few more classrooms, Raioneru noticed something odd.

Kyano: It's quiet up here… too quiet…

Annaretta: Do you think there's anyone in this building at all?

Joji: There has to be. An undead apocalypse and there's no one in _this_ building? What are the odds of that?

Tobi: Slim, but not impossible. Let's keep looking.

Raioneru's group has paused in the middle of the hallway.

Raioneru (normal voice): Have you guys noticed anything strange?

The others looked confused.

Raioneru: We've been across the whole bottom floor and we haven't heard or seen another soul, dead or alive.

Setemaru: He's right. No one's in this building. It's completely vacant.

Hanoki: Setsaiko, try dialing your sister again. Maybe she's hiding somewhere in this building and we just aren't looking hard enough.

Setemaru: Right.

He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He speed dialed his sister and waited a few moments. Then suddenly, everyone jumped. A cell phone began ringing in a nearby classroom. The group inched their way two classrooms down. They all stood in the doorway to the class. The room, much like the others, was splashed in blood. The floors had puddles of blood sitting stagnant. Across the room, across from the door where they stood, a cell phone was buzzing and ringing in a severed hand attached to an arm. Setemaru alone walked slowly across the room. He kneeled down on a dry piece of floor and looked at the severed arm. The arm had blue nail polish and a diamond bracelet around the wrist. As the phone continued to buzz and ring, Setemaru had a flashback to this morning. His sister had the same baby blue nail polish and she had on their grandmother's bracelet. Setemaru's eyes began to tear up as he reached for the arm. He carefully removed the bracelet and held it in his hands in shock. He began gasping and taking shorter breathes. He looked at the phone in the hands' grip. The Caller I.D. had a picture of Setemaru and his sister posing and the contact was listed "Big Brother". Setemaru's heart sank. It sank deeper than it has ever sunk before. Raioneru walked up and stood behind him. He saw the arm and looked back at the girls. He shook his head in disappointment. The girls' eyes began to tear up as well as Setemaru's. Setemaru tried holding back his tears, but he failed and began crying. Tears rolled down his creeks and onto the floor.

Setemaru (yelling out): I made a promise! I promised Mom I wouldn't let anyone hurt her as long as I walked this planet! I promised!

Raioneru placed his hand on Setemaru's shoulder and he gasped.

Raioneru: You couldn't save her, but there is something else you can do for her.

Setemaru looked up at Raioneru.

Raioneru: Survive. Survive and live for your sister. Don't give up, never give in, and let your sister live through you. I know she's in a better place now. I just know it.

Setemaru whipped his face and smiled. He stood up and him and Raioneru locked hands in friendship.

Setemaru (thinking): Isumi… I love you sis.

(Camera does a screenshot of Raioneru and Setemaru locking hands with Hanoki and Lisa smiling in the background at the door.)

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	4. Episode 4: A Dead Get Away

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 4 (A Dead Get Away)

Raioneru Voiceover: Well… It sucks that Setemaru's sister is dead, but it's time we got the fuck out of this school… But how? And we don't even know if there are any more survivors left on campus. But we came across Setemaru and Tobi so I guess anything is possible…

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

(Camera angle shot of the main building, slow zoom in)

Raioneru: We still haven't found a way out of here yet. Anyone have any ideas? Annaretta?

Everyone looked at her at the same time.

Annaretta: Well… I-I have been thinking of a solution. We could head for the buses' parking lot. But then there's the problem of we don't know how many of "them" are out there.

Kyano: We're running out of options.

Hanoki: We're just gunna have to take that chance guys.

Joji gently rubbed Annaretta's arm.

Tobi: Can anyone here drive?

Lisa: Me! I can!

She reached into her bra and pulled out a small wallet. She pulled out her driver's license and showed everyone.

Lisa: I got it yesterday! Certified driver!

Kyano: But you're not a bus driver.

Lisa: I can learn!

Hanoki: If that's the case, just let a monkey drive the bus.

Raioneru: Hey, come on. Calm down everyone. Let's at least let her try. Now, where do the administrators keep the bus keys?

Annaretta: I think the teachers keep them in the faculty room.

Tobi looked at Setemaru and he was quiet. Setemaru couldn't stop thinking about his sister. His face balled up and he began fighting his tears again.

Tobi: Hey.

Setemaru looked up at him.

Tobi: It'll be okay.

Setemaru whipped his eyes and nodded.

Raioneru: Alright, everyone. Let's head to the faculty room and find bus keys to get the hell out of here.

They started down the down the second story hallway to the staircase. There wasn't any zombies near the staircases.

Hanoki: Where are the zombies?

Joji: Who's complaining?

Kyano: Shit, not me.

Raioneru: Let's keep going. And keep the noise down just in case.

As they were running through the first floor, they ran past the front doors of the school. Annaretta and Joji were behind the others. Annaretta stopped and did a double take out of the glass doors.

Annaretta: Hey there's—

Joji (takes her hand): Come on!

Raioneru finds the faculty room in the middle of the hallway. He rushed into the classroom and saw two zombies feeding on a dead teacher. Tobi and Kyano killed the two zombies and Jaku ran for the key rack.

Raioneru (rushing, frantic): Does it matter what key I take?

Lisa: I don't think so.

Kyano: Just grab a damn key!

Raioneru: Ahhh! (Takes random bus key)

Annaretta: Guys? I saw something strange outside.

Everyone murmuring: What happened?

Annaretta: Come on.

Everyone went to the front doors and the zombies were all going in one direction.

Tobi: Where are they going?

Hanoki: Shh! Anyone hear that?

Annaretta: Sounds like…

Kyano: A bus!

Everyone ran outside and went the back way to the bus parking lot to avoid the zombies. They went through the school gates and around the fences and saw a bus with headlights on. Raioneru saw a person escorting people onto the bus one at a time. His eyes widened.

Raioneru: Komuro?

Joji: Who?

Raioneru: T-Takashi Komuro! And who's that with him? (Squints a little bit to see further) Rei Miyamoto?!

Kyano: They survived?!

Raioneru: Yeah! Let's try to make it!

Everyone darted for the bus. But the engine was so loud that when Raioneru's group called out to them, they didn't hear them. Takashi stepped to the side and let Mr. Shido get on the bus.

Kyano: Shido? That bastard!

Tobi was running behind everyone. He tripped over someone's abandoned and bloody book sack (book bag).

Tobi: Ahh! Fuck! (Starts to get up)

As he began to get up, a zombie that is missing both of its legs grabbed his ankle.

Tobi: Urgh! (Yelling) Get off!

Everyone looked back. The zombie cocked its head back for a bite.

Setemaru: Tobi!

The zombie took a large chunk out of his calf. Tobi yelled out in pain and tried to kick the zombie off. Raioneru, Setemaru, and Annaretta went back.

Raioneru: Go! Keep going! Kyano, Joji! Get them to the bus!

Raioneru kicked the zombie in the face once and it released its grip. Setemaru slammed the sledgehammer on it head. Annaretta ran to Tobi and went to his aid.

Tobi: Go! Leave me!

Setemaru: No! I'm not leaving you out here like this!

Tobi: It doesn't matter! I'm going to die anyway! I've seen what happens to people when they get bitten! Now leave me! I don't want to slow you guys down!

Setemaru: But, Tobi—

Tobi (cutting him off): No! Leave! I don't want to hurt you! Any of you! Either kill me now, or leave me here!

Setemaru, Raioneru, and Annaretta all looked at each other.

Tobi: Raioneru! Here! Take my cricket bat.

Raioneru took it slowly.

Raioneru: Thank you, Tobi.

Tobi: No problem.

Raioneru nodded at Setemaru. He grabbed Annaretta's forearm and ran with her. Setemaru stood over him with his hammer hanging low.

Setemaru: I'm sorry, but I can't stomach the thought of you becoming one of… "them".

Tobi: I understand. Do it quick.

Setemaru cocked back and held it.

Setemaru: Thank you for all your help.

Tobi gave a low smile.

Setemaru slammed the hammer down. Raioneru and the others continued after Takashi and his group. The bus doors closed and they zoomed away, running over several zombies in the process.

Joji: No!

Kyano: Fuck!

Hanoki: What are we gonna do?

Kyano: Where's Setsaiko?

Setemaru: Hey!

Everyone's head whipped around and saw Setemaru pointing to a distant bus. His call out also caught the attention of the undead.

Raioneru: We gotta go!

Setemaru got a head start to the bus. Once he got to it, he put his sledgehammer down and tried to pry open the bus doors with his bare hands. Once everyone else showed up, Joji saw the Setemaru was having trouble. He politely tapped him on the shoulder. Setemaru looked at him and moved out of the way. He managed to open the doors wide enough for one of the girls to slip inside.

Joji (straining): Somebody better get on this damn bus!

Raioneru: Lisa! (tosses her the keys) See if you can get it started!

She nodded and squeezed between the doors and made it on the bus. As soon as she got on, Joji let the doors go and they slammed shut.

Hanoki: Their getting closer!

Raioneru: Hold them off!

Kyano: We can't hold them off forever!

Lisa sat in the driver's seat and looked over the bus controls.

Lisa: Mirrors are good, breaks are good, seat belt—

Everyone (yelling at Lisa): LISA!

Lisa: Sorry!

She turned the key and the engine roared. She pulled a lever back and the bus doors flew open.

Raioneru: Everyone on!

Joji: Ladies go first!

Everyone got on and Raioneru let Setemaru go first, putting himself last. As he stepped up the stairs, something grabbed the back of his collar and choked him. It was a pair of zombie arms outside the bus trying to pull Jaku back outside. Lisa closed the doors on the zombie's arms.

Hanoki: Raioneru!

Raioneru: Shit! Help me out!

Joji hit the zombie in its arms. The zombie roared but didn't let go. The zombie managed to poke its head through the doors.

Setemaru: Rrrrgghhh! Fuck you!

He smashed the zombies head in with one swing of his sledgehammer.

Kyano: Get us out of here!

Lisa shifted gears and stepped on the gas. She accelerated and zoomed away from the school.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

(Camera shot of Raioneru's bus speeding through a stop sign. The bus cuts a corner and keeps going.)

Raioneru was in the aisle on his hands and knees gasping for a breath. Joji and Setemaru held their hands out to help him up. Raioneru took their hands and they helped him to his feet.

Raioneru (out of breath): *huff huff* Thanks guys.

Joji: Anytime.

Setemaru turned around without saying a word a picked a seat in the middle of the bus. Hanoki jumped on Raioneru and showered him with hugs and kisses. Annaretta walked up to Setemaru.

Annaretta (shy, timid): S-Sorry about Tobi, Setemaru.

He looked at her and then looked out the window.

Joji (to Annaretta): It's okay. Let's leave him alone to think.

They go and sit in a seat at the front of the bus.

Lisa: Where are we going guys?

Raioneru: To each of our houses. We need to check on our family and see if they're okay.

Joji: My house is the closest. It's about a mile away from the school.

Raioneru: Then to your house first. Guide Lisa there, okay?

Joji nodded.

Kyano: Man… Hard to believe we barely made it out of the school.

Joji: Does anyone have a watch or a phone?

Hanoki looked at Setemaru. She got up and walked back to Setemaru.

Hanoki: Hey Setsaiko. Can we know the time?

He slowly went into his pocket and flipped open his phone. He held up to her and she looked at the clock.

Hanoki: 5:15. It's going to get dark pretty soon. After we check our houses, we need to find a place to crash.

Annaretta: We can take refuge in my place.

Raioneru: How big is your house, Ms. Yoko?

Annaretta: Well… um… it's slightly bigger than a normal house.

Kyano: How many bedrooms?

Annaretta: Um… 6 or 7… maybe…?

Everyone got a shocked look on their face, except Setemaru.

Hanoki: Six or seven!? Sweetie, that's a bit bigger than a "slightly bigger". You don't have to be so modest.

Annaretta: Oh. Um… sorry.

Lisa: Where is your house, Joji?

Joji: Uh… keep going straight and at the next stop sign, make a left.

Lisa: This stop sign?

Joji: No. I said the next one.

Lisa: Oh! Okay!

Joji (quietly): God. It's like talking to a wall.

Annaretta giggled.

Raioneru: Here Annaretta.

Annaretta's giggles stopped quick. Raioneru was holding the .9 millimeter pistol and the two extra magazines in his hands.

Raioneru: You said you could handle and sidearm. Here, I'm sure you're better with it than I am. I can't hit shit.

Annaretta took the gun slowly. She grabbed the extra magazines a few seconds later after admiring the pistol.

Raioneru: Remember, shoot only if necessary. That thing makes one hell of a bang.

Annaretta nodded quickly. Raioneru looked at Setemaru looking out of the window. He sat down in the seat across from him.

Raioneru: Hey.

Setemaru sat there motionless.

Raioneru looked away and thought for a second.

Raioneru: Look. I'm uh… I'm sorry about Tobi and your sister.

Setemaru: Hm… I know you're trying to be sensitive to my feelings, but I'm one who tries to hide his emotions. My sister dying did a huge 180 on the way I saw things. Her dying is the first thing I've cried over in 8 years. I made my folks a promise. I told them, (Flashback) "I'll never let anyone hurt Isumi. Not as long as I walk this planet." (Reality) And since she's dead, my attitude is different now. I realize this isn't a movie or a computer game where you can just restart it and every bad thing goes away. I loved my sister and I still do. Even though she's gone, I feel her presence, like she's watching over me. Hm… and Tobi. He was like a brother I never had. Even though we met this morning, I feel as if I've known him my entire life. And me having to kill him was heart-crushing. He was like a brother to me, ya know?

Raioneru: I know how you feel. I don't have a brother either, but Kyano is like a little brother to me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. And Hanoki. I love her like nothing else. If I lost her… (short pause) I'd rather not even think about it. But you're with us now. We are your family now. We all care for one another and would do anything to protect each other. We're a team, and that's how it's going to stay. We're not losing anyone else from this group.

(Camera pans around the bus and Kyano, Hanoki, Joji, and Annaretta are looking back at Raioneru and Setemaru, all nodding. Lisa looked in the bus driver mirror for a second and smiled. She put her focus back on the road.)

Setemaru: Thank you, Jaku. I needed that.

Raioneru: Anytime Setemaru. We're a family now. That's the only way to get through this.

Joji: Hey, Raioneru. You're a good inspirational speaker. You should be the leader of the group!

Raioneru: What?!

Kyano: Yeah! You got my vote man!

Setemaru: I'm with Tairo on that one!

Raioneru (hands in front, waving no): No, no. Seriously. I couldn't take that role. Too much pressure.

Everyone (murmuring): Come on. It's not that bad.

Hanoki (taking his hand): Please, Raioneru?

Raioneru: Uh. Sure. Okay.

Everyone celebrates.

Lisa: The noise needs to be down so I can concentrate on the road!

Joji: Sorry, Lisa.

Everyone sits down.

Raioneru Voiceover: With night approaching quickly, we need to get to everyone's house, then to Annaretta's place to crash for the night.

Kyano: Hey, who farted? Jaku was that you?

Raioneru (to Kyano): Come on bro…

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	5. Episode 5: The Dead Grocery Store

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 5 (The Dead Grocery Store)

Raioneru Voiceover: Well, we made it from the school in one piece, well… almost one piece. We saw Takashi Komuro and he along with his group were on a different bus but we couldn't get to them in time. They didn't see us and drove off without looking back. We found our own bus and got it running, but with Lisa's ditsy ass driving us around, anything can happen.

Hanoki: We have a problem guys.

Everyone looked at her.

Hanoki: I have to pee.

Annaretta: Me too. I've been holding it sense we left the school.

Raioneru: Oh man. What is it with girls going to the bathroom at the same time?

Kyano: Not gunna lie, Jaku. I have to pee too. I was late for the bus this morning and I didn't feel like hearing my mom's face hole if I missed the bus.

Setemaru: Damn, Kyano. It's not good to hold your piss for that long.

Kyano: Yeah, I know.

Lisa: Hey! There's a small convenient store just up ahead. (Points to it)

Setemaru: I'm down with that idea.

Joji: We could pick up any supplies we need along to way.

Raioneru: Alright. We'll stop at the store, pee, get supplies, and keep going. Let's hurry. We got about an hour and a half before it gets dark.

The bus pulls up and parks right outside the doors of the convenient store.

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

The bus doors swing open and everyone except Lisa and Setemaru get off the bus. The others walked quickly to the store. Lisa closes the bus doors once they get inside. Setemaru walked up to Lisa and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing her shoulders gently.

Lisa: Thank you, Setemaru.

Setemaru: No problem. You've been doing a lot of driving lately. You need to relax.

She lays her head back and closes her eyes. Raioneru, Hanoki, Kyano, Joji, and Annaretta stop outside the glass doors and look around.

Raioneru: I don't see anything. Let's go, but keep it quiet.

Kyano: Got it.

The all walk in and the lights to the store were off. Only emergency lights in certain areas of the store were on.

Hanoki: Bathrooms!

Hanoki and Annaretta had joy on their faces. Kyano rushed for the men's restroom.

Joji: Come on, Jaku. We got stuff to find.

Joji's attention went to the aisle detail board.

Joji: Hm… Aisle 8. Let's get started.

Raioneru: What's on aisle 8?

Joji: Trash bags. We're gunna need 'em.

Raioneru: Got'cha.

Joji found black trash bags and opened the box. He took out two and handed one of the two to Raioneru.

Raioneru: You get the supplies. I'll focus on finding decent food.

Joji: You got it.

Raioneru went to aisles 1-6 and the frozen food section to find food. Joji stayed on aisles 7-12. As they were doing their jobs, Annaretta screamed out from the restroom. Raioneru and Joji's head whipped around at the simultaneously. They both dropped their bags and ran for the restrooms. As they were running towards the girl's restroom, Kyano came out of the men's room fixing his belt. As Joji and Raioneru ran by, he gripped his Collapsible Staff, flicked it out, and followed them. Raioneru kicked the door open and they rushed inside. Annaretta was pressed up against the wall and Hanoki was standing over a corpse with her crowbar bloody.

Raioneru: What the hell happened?

Hanoki: This thing tried to attack us while we were peeing. *huff huff* It almost bit her.

Joji grabbed Annaretta and began inspecting her.

Joji: Are you okay?! Did you get bit? Please tell me you're okay.

Hanoki: Calm down Joji. I said almost.

Annaretta: I'm fine Joji… Thank you, Hanoki.

Hanoki: Anytime.

Kyano: Fuck!

Everyone attention went to Kyano. A large group of undead were approaching the restrooms.

Kyano: They're going to trap us in the restrooms!

Joji: No they're not!

Joji rushed the zombies.

Raioneru: Joji! Fuck! (Runs after him)

Kyano and Hanoki follow. Annaretta looks at her gun and aims it. She then has second thoughts and lowers the gun barrel.

Annaretta (thinking): Too much noise…

Joji elbowed a zombie coming up behind him. When it fell down, he slammed the golf club down on its head.

Kyano: Watch it!

Joji turned around again and Raioneru whacked a zombie that was about to bite Joji on the side of the head. Hanoki stomped its face in.

Raioneru: Now we're even.

Joji nodded. As the four fought the undead without fear, Annaretta slipped away and went back to the aisles and began getting supplies.

Raioneru: They're dead! Let's go!

They ran down the hall and more zombies began coming from the back of the store, coming up on Annaretta.

Hanoki: Annaretta! Move!

She gasped hurried up with two more things. She scoped up the black bag and ran towards the others. They all dashed at the zombies except for Joji. He stayed with Annaretta.

Joji: I won't let anything hurt you. Okay?

Annaretta nodded quickly. Zombies began coming from aisle 1.

Raioneru: We need to go!

Everyone ran for the front door. They tried pushing them open, but they were locked.

Kyano: What the fuck! They were just fucking open!

Raioneru: Aisle 12!

Everyone ran for aisle 12. They ran through the aisle and looped around, past the frozen food section and found a rear exit. Hanoki tried to push it open.

Hanoki: It's jammed!

Raioneru: Gimme your crowbar!

She handed him the crowbar and he tried to pry the door open.

Raioneru: I need time!

Kyano: That's something we don't have time!

Setemaru and Lisa were putting clothes back on.

Setemaru: Wow. We had time to do all of that? What the hell is taking them so long?

Lisa: I don't know. I hope they're okay.

Joji: Kyano, Hanoki. We have to hold them off!

Hanoki and Kyano were tired, and Joji noticed that. With fire in his eyes, he charged the zombies.

Hanoki: Furanku!

Joji: Haaaaaahhhhhhh!

Joji began slaughtering any zombie he came across.

Raioneru: Kyano! Gimme a hand!

Kyano and Jaku began trying to rip the door open with Hanoki's crowbar. They finally managed to crack it open.

Kyano (in shock): We got it!

Raioneru: Run!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

(Camera shot of Kyano and Raioneru barely holding on to the door.)

Kyano: Why is this door so heavy?!

Raioneru: Who makes an Emergency door that opens in?!

Kyano: This store is all fucked up!

Raioneru: Go girls! Go!

Hanoki slipped out, then Annaretta. Raioneru and Kyano look back and see Joji still fighting.

Raioneru: Joji! Come on man!

Joji looked at them. They were signaling him to come. As he turned and began running, a zombie that he knocked down grabbed his legs and tripped him up.

Kyano: Joji!

Raioneru: No!

Joji kicked the zombie that tripped him up in the head and tried to stand. Raioneru was about to let the door go and help Joji.

Kyano: No, no, no! You let this door go, and we'll never get outta here!

Hanoki (yelling through the crack in the door): Come on guys! They're out here too!

(Camera shot of outside, zombies were approaching)

Raioneru: Shit! Come on Joji!

A zombie fell on Joji and he threw it off. Two more fell on him and tried to bit him but he fought them off before they got the chance to bite.

Joji: Rrrruugghhh! Get off!

Kyano: Joji! Come on man! You gotta get up!

Joji tried to stand a second time but a zombie unintentionally elbowed him in the face and he stumbled onto the items on the wall.

Raioneru: Joji!

Joji: You little…

He looked at his friends then back at the zombies.

Joji: Go!

Raioneru and Kyano: What?!

Joji: Leave me go!

Raioneru: Hell no! Come on! You can—

Joji (cutting him off): No! Leave me! I'm not going to let you kill yourselves trying to save me. I know that door is heavy and your arms are about to give out! Go while you have the chance!

Kyano: But…

Raioneru: Joji…

Joji: The zombies have me trapped. I'm not gunna let you two die! You're important people in my life!

Raioneru: I'll stay back! I'll help you fight! Kyano, you go!

Joji: No! Raioneru, you have to take care of Inazuma! Kyano! I want you to take care of Annaretta for me! Treat her like the queen she is! Tell her I'll see her again real soon. Now get out of here!

Kyano: We can't leave you here—

Raioneru patted Kyano on the shoulder. Kyano nodded. He slipped out the door and Raioneru followed. He took one last look at Joji. Joji gave him a nod and Raioneru let the door go. It slammed behind him.

Joji (smiling): I want all of you undead fucks. Haaaah! (Began attacking)

Raioneru turned around and Hanoki and Kyano were fighting the undead.

Annaretta: Where's Joji?!

Raioneru rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. Annaretta's eyes widened.

Annaretta: No! No, no, no! (Grabs the door handle and tries to push her way back inside.)

Raioneru: Kyano!

Kyano looked back and saw Annaretta. He ran to her, put her on his shoulder, then began circling around the store. Annaretta kicked and screamed the whole way. Hanoki kicked a zombie back then her and Raioneru ran together.

Lisa: There they go. Hey, why are they running?

Setemaru looked at them and saw the looks on they're faces.

Setemaru: Oh shit. Open the doors!

Lisa pulled the lever and the doors swung open.

Kyano: Start the bus!

Lisa cranked up the buses engine and everyone rushed onto the bus. She closed the doors quick. Kyano sat Annaretta down and she was crying robustly.

Raioneru: Get us out of here! GO!

Lisa stepped on the gas and they zoomed off down the street. Raioneru and Hanoki put the black bags down in the middle of the aisle.

Setemaru: Wait! Where's the big guy?

Everyone looked away nonchalantly, looking away, and not saying a word. Annaretta sobs harder.

Setemaru: Oh no. Not Joji.

Kyano sat next to Annaretta and she leaped into his arms and began crying loudly.

Hanoki looked Raioneru in the face. He face was sad, empty, hurt. She laid her head on his shoulder and tears rolled down her face.

Raioneru Voiceover (Raioneru looks out the bus window): No… Joji… I… You… You didn't have to do that. I would've stayed with you and helped you. I would've killed every undead piece of shit in our path! I… I'm sorry Joji… Annaretta… I'm so sorry. We couldn't save him. He wanted to stay! We tried to convince him! But he got trapped. We… I don't think I've ever felt this shitty in my entire life. Joji Furanku, your death won't be for nothing. My childhood friend… He's gone… (A tear forms in his left eye and rolls down his cheek. He clinches his fist tight.) Your death won't be for nothing. And I'll make sure of it.

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits (Instead of the normal theme, a different sad/depressing theme song plays)


	6. Episode 6: The Dead Never Sleep

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 6 (The Dead Never Sleep)

As the bus slowly rounded the corner, Lisa drove slowly through the neighborhood.

Raioneru Voiceover: Joji…

Lisa pulls the bus us slowly and stopper in front of a two story house. The street is nearly vacant. Most of the zombies are near the middle of the city because the police have loud sirens going and gunshots going off every now and then. Lisa turned the bus headlights off. The house was big and luxurious. You had to even walk up steps to get to it. It was a two story building and there were no lights on in the house.

Lisa: Here we are. Annaretta's house.

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

Lisa pulled the lever and the bus doors opened slow.

Raioneru (thinking to himself): Ironic, isn't it? Even the bus doors seem depressed.

Kyano and Setemaru brought the trash bags down from the bus, and Raioneru followed. Hanoki held his hand and she was still weeping. Annaretta slowly stepped off of the bus and walked to the front door. She searched her wallet for her house key.

Kyano: Please tell me you have a key.

She pulled the key out and showed him. He nodded then she proceeded to open the door. Annaretta led everyone to the dining room table. Kyano and Setemaru carried the trash bags into the kitchen and sat them down on the floor. Lisa came around and parked the bus along the front of the house. She came inside and found her way to the dining room table and sat down with everyone else. Kyano and Setemaru came and sat around the rectangular table as well. Everyone was quiet, lifeless, like one of "them".

Annaretta: Pick a room… no one's home. If someone was here, they would have already been in your faces.

Kyano got up and found a room on the far left of the house. Lisa and Setemaru went in the same direction and found a room. Setemaru closed the door behind them. Hanoki stood up and grabbed Raioneru's hand. She began pulling him along but as he was being pulled, he looked back at Annaretta. They made eye contact and Annaretta turned away quickly. Raioneru turned away and followed Hanoki to the right side of the house. Annaretta sat there alone for a while. She laid her head on the table and began crying. She missed Joji, missed him like she had known him her whole life. She lost someone she held close to her heart, and she sank into a spiraling depression. And few minutes later, Kyano came out of his room. He had his school jacket and shoes off. He only had on his blue undershirt and black school pants. They make brief eye contact but Annaretta turns away. Kyano walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Kyano: Ms. Yoko, I-I –

He was cut off. Annaretta had hopped up and bear hugged him tight. He returned the hug within a few seconds of realizing what she was doing. She let him go and sat back down.

Kyano: Annaretta, I'm sorry about Joji. I really am. He said… he'll see you real soon.

(Joji: Kyano! I want you to take care of Annaretta for me! Treat her like the queen she is! Tell her I'll see her again real soon.)

Annaretta: I finally found the man of my dreams and… he was taken away from me…

Kyano: He was taken away from all of us.

Annaretta: But this isn't the first time this has happened to me.

Kyano gasped.

Annaretta: When I was in Junior High, I met a guy named Yosuke.

Annaretta Voiceover: He was smart and handsome, and he always had a smile on his face… especially around me. But as timid and shy as I was, he understood me. He cared about me.

Annaretta: I love you Yosuke!

Yosuke: I love you Annaretta!

They locked pinkies and ran through Fujimi National Park with smiles on their faces and pink cherry blossom pedals fall from the trees.

Annaretta Voiceover: He was the first boy that told me he loved me... And I felt the same way about him.

Kyano Voiceover: What happened? Did y'all break up?

Annaretta Voiceover: I'd rather that than what actually happened to him. On a hot day during the summer, he was in his parent's car in the back seat and he, along with his mom, dad, and little brother, were heading to my house for my 14th birthday party. I wasn't big on parties so it didn't bother me if anyone showed up or not. I told him he didn't have to come, but he insisted. A lot of people came, and I was surprised. But then, my dad turned the TV on. We had our TV set to the News channel because my parents were nosey. Yosuke, and his family… (voice begins cracking, and cry begin to slip out) Their car's right rear tire burst from the heat, and their car did three barrel rolls, crashed into another car, and crashed into a 3rd car, causing a 3-car collision. (Camera flashes to a picture of the collision taken by news reports; Voice clears up) No one in Yosuke's family survived. They found Yosuke's body 30 yards from the accident. He had been shot like a projectile out of the windshield and onto the sidewalk. (Shows a picture of Yosuke's body on the sidewalk, bloody and punctured of glass) They said he died instantly from hitting the windshield while their car was going 50 miles an hour.

Kyano Voiceover: I remember that accident. I didn't know you knew him though. I knew Yosuke from grade school. He was a good guy.

Kyano: Everyone at school was sad over his death. Even the teachers.

Annaretta (angry, yelling): It seems like every time I let a boy into my life, he ends up dead!

Kyano (yelling): That's not true!

Annaretta: Yes it is! Yosuke and Joji are both dead! Boys die around me and that's the truth! I'll never find love again!

Kyano: No! You will find love!

Annaretta: No I won't!

Kyano: Yes you will!

Annaretta: Who?! Who's dumb enough to love me when all I cause is death!

Kyano: Me!

Annaretta was quiet. Everyone that is in their rooms have their ears pressed against their bedroom doors, listening quietly.

Kyano (breathing heavy): I am. I will be with you. Joji told me to take care of you before he died. And that's what I intend on doing. I won't let Joji down. I won't let those dead motherfuckers kill you! And I never go back on a promise.

Annaretta's eyes began tearing up. She hugged him tight again and buried her face in his chest and began sobbing into his shirt. Everyone that was listening with their ears against the door went to lay down. Raioneru was around the corner with his back against the wall the whole time. He had his head hanging down. He closed his eyes and began thinking hard. He opened his eyes with a smile and went back to his room.

(Camera goes back to Annaretta crying into Kyano's shirt)

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Raioneru and Hanoki had their bedroom light off and they were looking out of the window. Zombies were roaming the streets and for blocks he saw them wandering aimlessly. Raioneru and Hanoki both had their shoes off and Hanoki had her school shirt off with her light green undershirt showing. Raioneru had his school jacket off and had his dark red undershirt showing. He still had on his school pants while all she had on were her underwear.

Raioneru: There's no end to this shit. They just keep moving.

Hanoki: There are so many. What's the plan for tomorrow?

Raioneru: I'm not sure. We're gunna have to go over plans in the morning.

Raioneru noticed police lights off in the distance.

Raioneru: Police lights?

Hanoki: Where?

Raioneru: Over there. Toward the middle of the city. I can't see that far.

He quickly observes the room and saw binoculars on the dresser across the room.

Raioneru: Hanoki, toss me those binoculars!

Hanoki ran to the bed, slid across the bed sheets, and grabbed the binoculars on the dresser. She tossed them above her head and did a handstand. She timed it just right and kicked the binoculars over to Raioneru. (Camera goes in slow motion) He caught the binoculars (End slow motion) and quickly put them to his eyes and looked out of the window. Hanoki walked over to him and looked out the window in the same direction Raioneru was looking.

Hanoki: Why did we just do that so dramatically?

Raioneru: I don't know. It was fun for a second.

He focused in and saw police officers shooting down a horde of oncoming zombies.

Raioneru: Oh shit.

Hanoki: What?

Raioneru: The police are about to be overrun by "them".

Hanoki gasped softly. Just then, someone knocks on their door.

Setemaru (through the door, jokingly): Hope you guys aren't bumping ugly's in there!

Raioneru and Hanoki came to the door.

Setemaru: Waaaaahhh! (Sudden nose bleed) Whoa! Ms. Inazuma! Can you put clothes on for me please?!

Hanoki: Oh! Get over it! I don't wear pants at my house and I sure as hell won't wear pants here!

Raioneru (scratching the back of his head): Eh heh. Yeah, she doesn't like pants.

Setemaru: Geez! Come to the kitchen. Everyone is gathering for a late night breakfast after a long day.

Hanoki: What time is it?

She looked back at the room's alarm clock and it read 12:43 a.m.

Raioneru: Okay. We'll be right there.

Setemaru nodded. Raioneru and Hanoki closed the door gently.

Kyano and Setemaru were sitting at the table when Hanoki and Raioneru came out of their room. Lisa and Annaretta were cooking on the stove. They were making Okayu (rice porridge), Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), and Broiled Fish with Orenjijusu (Orange Juice) or Ringojusu (Apple Juice) on the side. Hanoki and Raioneru sat together.

Setemaru (whispering to Kyano): Why doesn't she have any pants on?

Kyano (whispering to Setemaru): I don't know. Least she's comfortable with her body.

Hanoki (mean face): You boys say something?

Kyano: What!? Uh, no! We didn't say anything!

Raioneru (cutting them off): Soooo! What are we having girls?

Annaretta: Okayu, Tamagoyaki, Broiled Fish and your choice of orange juice or apple juice.

Setemaru: Sounds like a great breakfast at night girls!

Lisa: We wanna see it all gone! We worked hard on it!

Lisa and Annaretta brought the plates to the table.

Lisa: Eat up!

Everyone hung their heads and said their grace before destroying the breakfast the Annaretta and Lisa prepared.

Setemaru: Damn. This is good stuff girls. You guys did great on this!

Kyano: Good shit!

Lisa: Thank you!

Raioneru: Aren't you girls going to eat something?

Annaretta: We already ate before we fix your breakfast. We're fine.

Raioneru nodded then continued eating.

Once everyone finished, they went back to their rooms, thanking the girls once again for the fantastic meal. Setemaru and Kyano went back to their rooms first.

Annaretta: Hope everyone enjoyed the meal. I'm going to get some rest now.

Raioneru: Good night, Annaretta!

Hanoki: Good night, Ms. Yoko!

Lisa: See you in the morning.

Raioneru: Try to get some well needed sleep.

Annaretta: Thank you guys. See ya in a few hours!

She walks to her room on the right side of the house.

Hanoki: Come to the room whenever, okay? I have something waiting for you. (She walked off while rubbing his chin; she closes the bedroom door behind herself)

Raioneru walked over to the window in the living room, overlooking the streets. He put his hands on the windowsill and let out a sigh.

Lisa: What's wrong?

Raioneru: Nothing. Just… I have a lot on my mind. The zombie apocalypse, Tobi, Joji… it's just a lot of shit that happened in one day is all. And these things… they never sleep. They just keep moving.

She puts her hand gently on his back.

Lisa (starts rubbing his back): Isn't it strange how all that happened this morning and we didn't hear any police sirens or anything until night time?

Raioneru: That was strange. The police must've been busy with other things in the city. I don't blame 'em. I mean, there are more people in the city than there are at the school. They probably wanted to handle the big problems first then the little ones.

Lisa: Well, that doesn't seem very fair for us.

Raioneru: We should be able to go to them in the morning. It's way too dangerous to travel at night.

Lisa paused for a moment.

Lisa: Must be nice.

Raioneru: Hm…? What?

Lisa: You and Hanoki.

Raioneru: What about her?

Lisa: Must be nice to have a girlfriend as caring and controlling as she is. Pretty, nice hair, and she's comfortable with her body. I could tell by the way she came to the table in panties.

Raioneru: That's just her style. Her personality. And I love her for it.

Lisa: She's probably in there waiting for you right now. I don't understand why you would be with a girl like her when you can have a girl that's 4 times better. A girl like me. (she used her free hand to rub his stomach, then she went down to his crotch)

Raioneru started to relax and enjoy the massage, but he quickly snapped out of it.

Raioneru: Urgh! (pushed her hands away) Stop. I'm staying with the girl I love. Hanoki Inazuma is the girl I plan on marring. Whether you approve or not. (begins walking towards his room)

Lisa: It won't last long. You'll get tired of her and come to me pretty soon.

Raioneru stopped. He thought about retaliating with a rude statement, but he continued on to the room. Lisa stood there and watched him leave. She moaned in satisfaction.

Raioneru opened the door quietly, and Hanoki was fast asleep. He closed the door quietly and went to the window and closed the curtains. He crawled into bed slowly and got under the covers. Hanoki had her back towards him and Raioneru slid up slowly and put his arm around her. He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Raioneru: I love you Hanoki.

Hanoki woke up for a second. Barely awake, she looks at him and softly mutters, "I love you too" then falls back asleep. Raioneru snuggled against her back and closed his eyes, hoping for a sweet dream.

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	7. Episode 7: Invasion of the Dead

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 7 (Invasion of the Dead)

Raioneru woke up and his curtains were open. He sat up and looked around the room. He stood up and while rubbing his eyes with his forearm, he looked out of the window. "They" were back and they flooded the streets. There were no more police lights or sirens. "They" must've wondered back to the neighborhood.

Raioneru: Shit… Sure hope everyone is up. I'll find out after a shower. (Sniffs armpit) Phew! I need one too.

He searched the closet in the room and saw an assortment of towels and wash rags. He picked up a dark purple towel and a red wash rag and went to the restroom. He closed the door quietly behind him.

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

Twenty minutes later, Raioneru opens the restroom door and peeks through, looking around to make sure no one is watching. He turned the restroom light off and tried to sneak quietly down the hall to his room.

Kyano (yelling across the house): Whoa! Jaku! How about some clothes there, buddy?

Everyone was standing around the living room and he was in plain sight of everybody.

Raioneru (quietly): Dammit…

Raioneru's towel slipped and fell down. He grabbed it fast and pulled it back up to his waist. Hanoki giggled. Lisa giggled and licked her lips. Raioneru's face turned bright red.

Raioneru: Uh! I gotta go! (Runs to room and slammed door shut)

Setemaru (calling out): Hurry up. We got plans to go over.

A few minutes later, Raioneru came out of the room with his dark red shirt and his school pants on. He had his jacket over his shoulder. He walked up to Hanoki and kissed her on the cheek and glared at Lisa for a few seconds.

Kyano: Glad you could join us sunshine.

Raioneru: Shut the hell up…

Annaretta: Over night, I've thought of several ways to get to everyone's houses and search for our families. With the absence of… Joji… that's one less house we have to go to. We could find a small boat and cross the river to get to Raioneru, Hanoki, and Kyano's parents. Or, we could stay on this side of the water and head up the street a few miles and find Setemaru and Lisa's houses.

Raioneru: It would make more sense to stay on this side of the water and look for their families first.

Annaretta: Now, here's the problem. (Setemaru got a concerned look on his face) This side of the river is more populated than the other side. More people will mean more zombies. We only have one gun. In order to survive on this side, we are going to need rifles or shotguns. Some type of fire power on our side. All we have is a crowbar, a cricket bat, a Collapsible Staff, a sledgehammer, and Hanoki's kicks.

Hanoki: That's true. Big population equals big population of zombies. And we would need guns. Plus, most of us don't know how to fire a gun.

Setemaru: How hard could it be?

Raioneru: It's harder than it looks in movies. I should know. (Flashback) Back at the school, I fired two shots and got headshots out of pure, dumb luck. (End flashback) Annaretta is the only one that can fire a hand gun. Can you fire anything bigger? Like an Assault rifle or something?

Annaretta: I don't think so.

Raioneru: Then it's a lot safer to cross the water and find our parents.

Annaretta: Now, here's the problem with crossing the water. It's a bigger area. That side might have less zombies, but they'll be able to trap up if they swarm us. Plus, how would we get over there?

Kyano: Sure as hell not swimming.

Lisa: A boat, right?

Setemaru: Any of us know how to drive a boat?

Raioneru: No.

Hanoki: I don't.

Lisa: Uh uh.

Kyano: Hell naw!

Everyone looked at Kyano with a look of stupidity on each of their faces.

Kyano (nonchalantly stretching and looking around): Well! I gotta pee. (Rushes to the restroom)

Setemaru: Yeah… Anyway.

Raioneru: Damn… this is tricky.

Annaretta: It is… I have something in my room to help! Come look.

Annaretta jogs to her room and Setemaru and Raioneru follow. Hanoki went the opposite way to her room.

Raioneru: Where are you going, babe?

Hanoki: Put some pants on. We're leaving soon right?

Raioneru: Good call.

Annaretta: Just come to my room whenever you're ready, okay?

Hanoki: Kay.

They continue on to Annaretta's room. Hanoki continued to her room.

Lisa: Jaku sure is something else.

Hanoki stopped dead in her tracks.

Hanoki: What was that?

Lisa: Raioneru. He really is something special.

Hanoki (turning around): Don't you even think about touching my boyfriend.

Lisa: It's too late for that honey. I rubbed on his crotch last night, and he loved it.

Hanoki: I'm going to fucking kill you.

Lisa: It's big too. Like I said, he sure is something else.

Hanoki: He doesn't like sluts like you. He loves me and me alone. He told me that.

Lisa: Obviously not if he let me rub all over his sexy body last night. Right before he laid down with you. He's going to be mind and there's nothing you can do about it. Hanoki: Shut up! (Runs at Lisa)

Hanoki tried to kick her in the face, but Lisa moved and she kicked the cabinet behind her. She kicked it with so much force, that she caved the cabinet door in. Lisa looked at the cabinet and her eyes got wide.

Lisa (thinking): Maybe that was a bad idea to egg her on like that.

Voice inside her Head: **NO SHIT!**

Hanoki attempted to catch her with a right roundhouse kick, but she moved and Hanoki kicked the pots and pans hanging on the hooks down to the floor.

Lisa (thinking): Shit! How does she kick so hard?!

Hanoki tried to kick her in the knee cap, but she moved and kicked the glass on the door of the oven.

Hanoki: I have the best kicks in the Fujimi area!

Lisa (trying to reason with her): Whoa! Hey now! Let's not do anything irrational!

Hanoki went for an Ax kick but she Lisa once more moved and Hanoki broke one on Annaretta's wooden dining room table chairs. Raioneru, Setemaru, and Annaretta came running to the kitchen/dining room area.

Raioneru: What the fuck is going on?! Hanoki!

Raioneru ran to her and grabbed her, holding her back.

Raioneru: Setemaru! Get Lisa!

The boys held them apart. Annaretta was taking the gun from her belt loop to put it on the counter so nothing bad would happen. Hanoki managed to finally land a kick on Lisa's stomach. She and Raioneru fell backwards into Annaretta. She dropped the gun onto the floor and the gun discharged a bullet. Everyone froze in place. Kyano stuck his head out of the restroom.

Kyano: Y'all hear that gun shot?! It sounded close to the house!

Everyone looked at Kyano in shock and fear. Kyano looked at the floor and saw the .9 millimeter pistol's barrel smoking.

Kyano (realizing what happened): Oh… shit.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Raioneru (whispering, yelling): Damn!

Setemaru: What the fuck happened in here?!

Annaretta: My parent's kitchen!

(Camera pans around the kitchen and shows the destruction Hanoki had done)

Kyano was at the window and his face frowned.

Kyano: Shit. Guys, they're coming.

Everyone ran to the window and saw a horde of undead slowly walking towards Annaretta's house.

Raioneru: We're leaving now! Lisa! (her attention goes to her) Go and get the bus started. Kyano, Setemaru, escort her to the bus. Hanoki, Yoko, and myself will gather everyone's things. Let's get going!

Setemaru unlocked and opened the door and Kyano took led with his Collapsible Staff ready. Setemaru followed behind Lisa to provide rear cover. Lisa went to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. She opened the bus door and started the engine. Once the boys were on, she closed the door. Raioneru was standing in the doorway and nodded when he saw the girls get on board. He went back inside.

Raioneru: Girls, how are you holding up?

Annaretta had gotten her families rolling suitcases.

Annaretta: We have all the clothes in the red, orange, and green suitcase. The food is in the blue bag.

Raioneru: Great. Let's hurry.

Annaretta took one of the suitcases and ran for the bus. Jaku was about to follow but was pulled back.

Raioneru: What is it baby?

Hanoki: I…I'm sorry. I let her get to me to easily.

Raioneru: Hanoki – I love you, but you have to tell me on the bus, okay?

Almost in tears, she nods and follows Raioneru to the bus. They toss the bags onto the bus and climb aboard. Lisa floors the gas and runs over a few zombies before seeing open road again. Hanoki and Raioneru plopped down in a seat together.

Kyano (yelling out): What the hell was that?! Inazuma! What the hell's the matter with you?

Setemaru: Someone could have gotten hurt!

Lisa rubbed her stomach with one hand.

Raioneru (standing): No, no. Stop. Don't yell. That's the last thing we need.

Hanoki: I… (looked down and crossed her arms slowly) It wasn't my fault! Lisa was egging me on!

Setemaru: Lisa. Did you do something to antagonize her?

Lisa: No. She just began yelling and attacking me for no reason. I'm sorry about your parents kitchen Annaretta.

Annaretta sat there quietly. She knew something was up.

Annaretta (thinking): Hanoki wouldn't attack her for no reason. Just like back at the school when Lisa was all over Raioneru. She made a move on Jaku and Hanoki nearly kicked her ass on the spot. She did something, but I doesn't have proof to be able to call her out on it.

Raioneru: Okay. Lisa, Hanoki, just stay away from each other. It's way too dangerous out here to be dealing with drama. So until you two can talk to each other without spitting fire, don't talk to each other. Okay?

Hanoki looked out the window. Lisa focused on the road. Raioneru sat down and looked at Hanoki. She could feel him looking at her but she ignored him. Setemaru looked out of the window. Kyano sat next to Annaretta and she laid her head on his shoulder. The bus is silent. No one moved, nor made a sound.

Raioneru (thinking): It's early in the morning. Fuckin' perfect way to start the day… Would be nice if we could find a weapon st-

Lisa (excited): A weapon store!

Raioneru (suddenly standing): Are you serious?

Everyone began sitting up.

Lisa: Yeah! Right up there!

Kyano: Shit yeah!

She drove the bus to the front of the gun store.

Raioneru: Hell's yeah!

Lisa opened the door and Raioneru, Kyano, Hanoki, and Setemaru got off of the bus. Raioneru had his cricket bat and Setemaru had the sledgehammer. Kyano and Hanoki left them on the bus. Raioneru looked into the small gun store and didn't see anything. The sunlight was shining just right into the building through the big glass windows and lit up the store. The door was left open. Once Raioneru opened it, Setemaru laid his sledgehammer in the doorway to keep it from closing.

Kyano: Good call bro. Don't need that happening again.

Setemaru snickered and smiled. As they crept into the gun store, they gazed at the walls and saw guns lined across the walls.

Kyano (still in amazement): Dude, I think I just came.

Raioneru (paying no attention): That's… not something you tell others. But good job.

Hanoki: Let's get going!

Everyone goes in different directions looking at the wide varieties of guns. Everyone found guns and met up in the middle of the store.

Raioneru: Most of the guns here aren't made in Japan. That means they were imported.

Setemaru: It's not like we can get in trouble with the cops, right?

Kyano: I think the police should be the least of our worries at this point.

Hanoki: So, what all do we have? Raioneru, you'd know most of these things, right?

Raioneru: *cocky snicker* Most of them? How about all of them. I picked out the Colt M4 Carbine from America for me. I also picked up the HK MP-5SD3 from Germany for one of the girls. Kyano picked out the FN FAL Semi-Automatic Rifle from Belgium.

Kyano: Which I will be keeping. I like single-fire weapons.

Raioneru: Good. Kyano also got two Glock 18's. Austria sure knows how to make a descent sidearm. Hanoki grabbed herself a PP-2000 from Russia and Beretta 85FS from Italy, model 85. Which makes sense because she likes to be quick and those two guns together a great for quick kills. Setemaru has the SPAS-12 shotgun, also from Italy. Eight shots, and lethal at close range. Great pick for a shotgun.

Setemaru: Damn. You really do know a lot about guns, huh?

Raioneru (scratching the back of his head): Ah, yeah. My dad's sort of a gun nerd. Haha. He taught me a lot about them.

Kyano: I remembered that Annaretta said she knew how to handle pistols, so I went ahead and picked out two for her.

Raioneru: So I guess the HK MP-5SD3 is for Lisa. (Hanoki's left eye twitched once from the sound of her name) Well, let's find ammo for them and get back to the bus.

Kyano and Jaku hopped over the counter and went through the bullets. Once they had all the bullets they needed, Raioneru helped Setemaru find the right kind of magazines. Hanoki spotted some bags for the guns behind the counter and grabbed them. Since there were more bullets and magazines than guns, she put the magazines and ammo in the bags and Kyano and Raioneru just carried the guns. Hanoki and Setemaru carried the bags of bullets and magazines behind them. Raioneru used his elbow to knock on the bus door. Lisa opened the door quickly and smacked Raioneru in the face. He rushed onto the bus and dropped the guns on the seat, then held his nose in pain.

Raioneru (while holding nose): Shit. Dammit. Hell hole. Fuck biscuits.

Lisa: Sorry, Jaku.

Raioneru: No, no. I should've known better. *under his breath* You ditsy bitch.

Hanoki: You okay, sweetie?

Raioneru: Yeah, I'm alright.

Hanoki (reaching for his face): Let me see it.

Raioneru (shacking head): No, it's fine!

Hanoki: Let me see it!

Raioneru (twisting and running from her): No stop it! Damn!

She began chasing his and playfully tickling him as he climbed over seats. Kyano shook his head and laughed. Setemaru and Annaretta smiled. Hanoki and Raioneru are laughing and she tackles him into a seat at the back of the bus, still wanting to see his nose.

Kyano: Those two are perfect for each other.

Setemaru: They sure are.

Annaretta (giggling): They remind me of me and Joji.

Lisa had a strong frown on her face. She closed the bus doors, started the bus and pulled off in a hurry. Everyone lost their balance and fell to a seat.

Kyano: The hell's the matter with her?

Lisa had hatred in her eyes. She focused on the road and blocked out everything else.

(Camera close-up on Lisa's eyes.)

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	8. Episode 8: The Dead and the Alive

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 8 (The Dead and the Alive)

Raioneru: Anyone want to help me put the bullets in?

Kyano: You mean you actually know how?

Raioneru: Duh? Dad's a gun nerd, remember?

Kyano: Ah.

Setemaru: So how do you put them in, 'ol wise one.

Raioneru: It's really simple smartass. It's just time consuming. Makes sure they're all facing the right way, push down until you hear a click, and you're done. That's all to it. Now I have to tell you how much bullets go into each, but that'll be easy too.

Kyano: Alright. Let's get started.

As the boys sat closer to the back of the bus, the girls were more towards the front. Annaretta and Hanoki were sitting across from one another and looking back at the boys handling the guns.

Hanoki: At least they can do a little bonding for the moment.

Annaretta: It's good to be able to relax for a while. Lisa, where are we going?

Lisa: My house.

Annaretta: How much further?

Lisa: Not much.

Annaretta (short pause): Are you alright?

Lisa (gripping the wheel tightly): Just dandy.

(Camera goes to Annaretta and Hanoki looking at one another in confusion)

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

About thirty minutes later, the boys are finishing up loading the guns. They walk to the front of the bus with all of the weapons. They lay them on the bus seats and one by one, the begin giving them out with the ammo.

Raioneru: Okay, let's start with the girls. Hanoki, we got you the PP-2000 machine pistol and the Beretta 85 semi-auto pistol. The machine pistol is good for you because you like to move quick and fast. Quick to reload and a fast fire rate seemed perfect for you. The Beretta is a secondary just in case (Hands her the weapons).

Hanoki: I'll try to learn how to use it. (chuckles)

Raioneru: Lisa, we got you the HK MP-5SD3 from Germany, MP-5 for short. A submachine gun is excellent for you too. Not too big, but very fast. 30 rounds in a magazine makes this gun great for any situation. Annaretta, we got you two Glock-18's. An awesome feature about these two guns is you can set the fire rate, single shot, or rapid fire for a tight situation. I remembered you told me you're good with pistols so I thought these two would be enough for you.

Annaretta: Thank you! They are perfect for me.

Raioneru: Now let's get the big guns out of the way. Setemaru picked up the SPAS-12 shotgun. Eight shells at a time. Good for short to medium range, but distance and accuracy aren't on your side with this one (Setemaru picked up the shotgun and began loading shells into it). Kyano and I stuck with Assault Rifles. The difference with his is its semi-automatic, or single shot. He got the FN FAL from Belgium. I got the Colt M4 Carbine, an American rifle. It's a fully-automatic rifle with minimal kick. Amazing at any range.

Raioneru and Kyano pick up their guns, load them, and cock them back at the same time. They do a brotherly knuckle touch.

Kyano: I'd say we're ready to totally kick ass!

Setemaru: I'd say you are correct my friend.

Hanoki: Let's do this for Joji and for Tobi.

Kyano: Hell yeah!

Annaretta: After we go to Lisa and Setemaru's houses, we will need to find transportation to cross the water.

Hanoki: Tokonosu Bridge! We haven't checked out that bridge yet.

Raioneru: That can't be a good idea. Remember how many people cross that bridge a day. Now imagine if all of those people are infected and are still roaming that bridge.

Hanoki: You're right… Hm…

Raioneru: We'll figure out that later.

Lisa (excited): We're here!

Everyone rushed to the right side of the bus and gazed out of the windows. Undead roamed around the front of her house.

Raioneru: We don't want to cause a lot of noise. Now, we can walk past them as long as we stay quiet. We're going to go inside, get her family, and leave. It should be in and out. Let's go.

Everyone got off the bus and crept to Lisa's house in a single file line. Her house was a one story building and her front yard was closed off buy metal gate. Setemaru gave Lisa a boost up over her fence. Next over were Raioneru and Kyano. Setemaru went back to the bus with Hanoki and Annaretta. Lisa pulled her house key from her purse and unlocked the door. She looked back at Raioneru and he nodded. She opened the door slowly and it creaked loud enough to echo through the entire house. Her house was door, no signs of life. They walk in slowly and Lisa turns on the light to the living room.

Raioneru: Lisa! Look out! (He and Kyano raise their guns)

A cat jumped into Lisa's arms.

Lisa: Calm down boys. It's just my cat, Konoha.

Kyano: You named a cat Leaf?

A crash came from the back of the house and Konoha shrieked and leaped out of her arms and ran off. Raioneru and Kyano led the way to where the sound came from. They came across a door at the end of the hallway.

Lisa (whispering): This is my little brother's room…

Raioneru and Kyano got on opposite sides of the door and prepared to breach it. They looked at each other and nodded. Raioneru got off of the wall and Spartan kicked the door open. Blood was splashed all around the room. Two zombies were on the other side of the room mauling something on the bed.

Lisa (nearly in tears): Mom? Dad?

The two zombies looked back and as they looked back, the made a gap big enough between them to see the thing they were mauling. It was Lisa's 12 year old brother, Hotaka. His stomach has been eaten open and one of his arms were on the floor with blood leaking from it.

Lisa (screaming out): Hotaka!

She began to run for her brother but Kyano wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her back. Raioneru raised his gun to the zombies.

Lisa: No! Hotaka!

Raioneru shot one bullet into each of the zombies' heads, and then slowly and gently closed the door.

Lisa: Hotaka! No! No! No! No! (Began sobbing)

Raioneru: Let's go. There's nothing else here.

Kyano led her down the hallway and to the living room. Raioneru let them go first the he followed out closing the house door behind them.

Hanoki: Raioneru!

Hanoki caught his attention and Jaku ran to the gate and looked around. "They" were closing in at all directions.

Raioneru: Mow 'em down!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Raioneru: Cover us!

Hanoki, Annaretta, and Setemaru hung themselves out of the windows and began defending the bus.

Setemaru: Shit this thing has kick! I like it!

Raioneru, Kyano, and Lisa got over to the bus and Hanoki let them in.

Hanoki: Nobody home?

Raioneru stopped in front of her and shook his head "no" while looking at the floor. He continued on to a seat at the middle of the bus. Kyano walked Lisa to the middle of the bus and sat with her. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Kyano petted her head while she let out a stream of tears.

Annaretta: I'll drive if necessary. I can drive pretty well, but I was too nervous to take the driver's test.

Raioneru: Get us out of here, Ms. Yoko. If you don't mind.

She jumped behind the wheel and started up the engine. She threw the gear in drive and took off down the road.

Setemaru: What happened in the house?

Raioneru looked at Lisa with a face of remorse.

Raioneru: Her parents… Her parents were there.

Hanoki: How come they didn't come with you?

Raioneru: Because they were one of "them". And they were… eating… Lisa's little brother.

Hanoki (thinking): I hate to say this, but karma's a bitch ain't it?

Kyano: Her mom, dad, and little brother are all… gone. I can only imagine how she feels right now.

Lisa continued crying into her hands.

Around 12:30 in the afternoon.

They are still on the road and Lisa's crying has slowed down for the moment.

Annaretta: We're going to have to stop for gas pretty soon.

Raioneru: At the next gas station, stop. It's better to take care of the problem now than later.

Annaretta: Okay. (she focused back on the road) I'm starting to see the undead against guys.

Raioneru (quickly): Turn right!

She jerked the bus right.

Hanoki: There's more down this road!

Raioneru: Fuck! Uh, go left!

Annaretta: Where are we going?

Raioneru: I know this area. Keep going down this road then take the first right. The gas station is right up the road from there.

Annaretta: Got it!

Kyano was still holding Lisa, trying to comfort her.

Raioneru: How is she doing?

Kyano: A lot better.

Raioneru: That's great. (at Lisa) I'm sorry about your family Lisa.

Lisa: It's okay. I'll be joining them soon anyway.

Annaretta took the right turn as instructed.

Annaretta: There it is! I see it! The gas station!

Raioneru: I knew it! Take us in so we can fill up (pats her shoulder).

Annaretta kept going up the road and they got closer and closer to the gas station. In the road was a single tire to a regular car. It sort of blended in with the black concrete road so Annaretta didn't see it. The bus ran over the tire and made the bus jump and everyone on the bus jumped as well.

Kyano: The fuck was that?

Raioneru: I don't know. Annaretta?

Annaretta: I don't know either. Nothing was in the road.

Annaretta noticed the sunlight reflect off of a liquid on the road.

Annaretta: Oil slick!

She tried to dodge it but the bus didn't evade fast enough and the front and back tires on the right side got caught in the oil. She began losing control of the wheel and the bus began fish-tailing. Raioneru tried to help Annaretta regain control of the wheel, but it was too late. The right side of the bus began to slide forward. Annaretta slammed on breaks and the bus tipped over. As the bus was falling on its right side, everyone began shrieking and screaming for dear life. The bus hit the road and made a loud crash that echoed through the area. The bus slid quite a ways up the road and stop right in front of the gas station. And then, there was silence. A few moment later, Hanoki let out a grunt. The others began making noises of pain as well.

Raioneru: Is everyone alright? *Urgh*

Hanoki (trying to get up): I'm okay. I think.

Kyano: Well that was unfortunate.

Setemaru: Not as unfortunate compared to how much company we have on the way.

Everyone sat up and poked their heads up through the left side windows and saw the infected beginning to surround them.

Kyano: Ah, shit… I've asked this before, and I'll ask it again. Why is our luck so bad?

Raioneru (quietly): Quiet! Grab your weapons. Right now.

Lisa (straining): Someone help me out?

A seat had broken from its bolts and fell onto her legs. Setemaru moved it and brushed her legs off.

Lisa: Thank you.

Setemaru (smug): Anytime.

Annaretta pulled a piece of glass from her thigh and let out a yelp. Blood was running down her thigh from the wound. Kyano rushed over to her and helped her up.

Annaretta (weary voice): My leg… it hurts.

Kyano: I know. I'll help you.

Lisa: Guys!

The undead were 4 times closer than they were a few minutes ago.

Raioneru: Take 'em down!

Hanoki, Lisa, Raioneru, and Setemaru began spraying down the zombies.

Setemaru: I gotta reload!

Raioneru: Hurry! For everyone else, don't throw out your magazines! We can refill and reuse them!

Hanoki and Lisa: Got it!

Setemaru: I'm set!

Raioneru picked now to reload.

Raioneru: Dammit! I'm jammed!

Kyano: We need to get inside the gas station! Now!

Hanoki: We're surrounded!

Lisa: They're closing in!

Just then, gun fire came from behind the zombies. All the zombies gave their attention to the new gunfire. Everyone tried to see who it was but there were too many of "them" in the way to see. Two guys began mowing down the zombies and made a path to the bus.

Raioneru: Grab all guns and all the ammo! Let's take this chance to leave!

Kyano helped Annaretta to the emergency door on the side of the bus. Raioneru pushed it open. Kyano began helping Annaretta get her legs out of the bus.

?: Let me help you with that.

Everyone looked at the figure holding his hand out. The other figure was still shooting down the undead. Annaretta's face lit up with a huge smile.

Raioneru (surprised): What the fuck? Joji?!

Everyone (shock and awe): Huh?!

(Camera shot of Joji smiling at everyone)

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits (Upbeat J-Pop plays instead of normal ending theme)


	9. Episode 9: Surviving Against the Dead

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 9 (Surviving Against the Dead)

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

It is 1:40 p.m. and a bright sunny day over Japan. Everyone was astonished that it Joji was standing before them.

Raioneru: Joji! H-How?! Back at the store! You-!

Joji: I'll explain later. Annaretta, give me your hand.

She reached her hand out and he gently helped her out of the bus.

Joji: Can you walk?

Annaretta: I don't think so.

Joji: Here, get on my back.

She climbed up to his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. Joji had picked up the French Steyr AUG A3 fully automatic assault rifle from a different gun shop.

Annaretta (whispering to him): I'm so glad…

Joji: Shh. I gotta get you outta here first, okay?

She nodded.

Joji: Mr. Tokushima! Lay down some cover!

Mr. Tokushima: You got it boy-o!

Raioneru: Everyone, lay down some cover for Joji and Annaretta!

Kyano: On it! (Began shooting)

Setemaru: We gotta get all of the supplies out of the bus!

Hanoki: I'll help you!

Lisa: I'll help too!

Mr. Tokushima: Azuki! Jukido! Get your asses over here!

Two high school students from a different school come out of the gas station entrance. Mr. Tokushima had the French FAMAS. He picked it up the same place that Joji picked up his AUG A3.

Jukido: We're coming bro!

Joji: Thank you!

Azuki was a little on the short side and Jukido was average height for a guy. Jukido had a single Desert Eagle pistol and Azuki had a Mac-10 submachine gun. After shooting down a few of the undead, the reached Raioneru's bus.

Raioneru: Thanks guys.

Jukido: No problem.

Azuki: Start handing us stuff so we can get back to the gas station.

Setemaru, Hanoki, and Lisa began handing them the bags of supplies and ammo. Joji had already run Annaretta to the gas station and Mr. Tokushima followed them. He came back outside after helping Joji with Annaretta.

Mr. Tokushima: Alright youngsters! Get to the gas station! Let's go! Move your asses!

Kyano (upbeat voice): Yes, sir!

Setemaru and Raioneru grabbed the remaining bags and Azuki and Jukido had the rest. Lisa and Hanoki covered them while they ran to the gas station. Kyano led the way and the others followed behind him. Raioneru, Setemaru, Azuki and Jukido got inside and sat the bags of supplies and ammo behind the cash register. Hanoki and Lisa went to Annaretta's aid. Joji, Kyano, Jukido, Raioneru, Setemaru and Mr. Tokushima rushed back outside near the gas pumps to defend the gas station.

Raioneru: Everyone! Prepare to shot on my mark! Ready!

Everyone aimed down their sights and found a target.

Raioneru: Aim!

Sweat was running from Kyano's forehead to his chin. Setemaru cocked his Spas-12 and readied himself for the shotguns kick.

Raioneru: Fire!

Everyone began emptying their ammo into the oncoming horde of zombies.

Kyano: Reloading!

Joji: Covering!

Jukido: Their numbers are starting to decrease!

Raioneru: Don't let up! We've almost got them all!

Mr. Tokushima: WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!

Mr. Tokushima was having a field day, being a retired World War 2 veteran. Setemaru looked back to see zombies coming up from the rear.

Setemaru: Behind us!

Kyano: Shit!

Setemaru, Kyano and Joji turned around and started shooting to cover their asses. Inside the gas station, Annaretta's gash in her leg was bleed profusely.

Hanoki: We gotta stop the bleeding.

Lisa: Excuse me, what's your name?

Azuki: Azuki Gunma.

Lisa: Hey. Lisa Matsuda. Do you know anything about nursing?

Azuki: A little… but I don't have any medical supplies to help her.

Hanoki: Hmm… Azuki! Here, grab this.

She held out her right arm.

Hanoki: Grab my sleeve and rip it off.

She did as she was told and the two girls yanked opposite ways. Hanoki's shirt sleeve ripped clean off, showing her upper bicep. She quickly tied it around Annaretta's leg. She pulled tight and Annaretta let out a yelp of pain.

Hanoki: That should slow the bleeding.

Lisa: Good thinking.

The guys were outside finishing off the rest of the infected.

Raioneru: Hold on! Hold your fire!

Everyone took their fingers of the triggers. They scanned the area and saw body after body dead on the ground.

Raioneru: I think we're done guys.

Joji: Let's get back inside.

Everyone got up from their cover spots and cautiously scanned the area as they slowly backed into the gas station.

Hanoki: Are they all dead?

Raioneru: Yeah. We're safe… for now.

Mr. Tokushima: We've got a pretty big group now. There were 4 of us, now there's ten of us!

Azuki: It is a lot more of us. None of you are bitten, are you?

Raioneru: No.

Kyano: We're good. How are you guys holding up?

Lisa: She's got a pretty bad cut on her leg.

Hanoki: I used my shirt sleeve to help her out. That should reduce and even stop the bleeding.

Joji rushed to her side.

Annaretta: Joji…

Joji: Hey. How are you holding up?

Annaretta: I'll make it. I'm just glad you're okay.

Raioneru: Yeah. About that, how the fuck did you get out of the grocery store?!

Joji: Oh yeah. Well… I didn't do it alone. You can thank that old man right there. (Point at Mr. Tokushima)

Kyano: His old ass saved you from zombies? (To Mr. Tokushima) No disrespect.

Mr. Tokushima: None taken youngen.

Setemaru: Well don't keep us waiting! Tell us what happened!

Joji: Hmm… Where to start… After you guys left through the emergency door, I kept fighting the infected. One lunged at me and tried to bite me in the face but I put my golf club in front of me and it bit down on that. Just as I was struggling and more of "them" were coming, a monkey wrench came out of nowhere and hit the zombie that was latched onto my golf club in the head. I look to my left and see Mr. Tokushima holding a hammer in each hand. He rushed into the crowd of undead quickly to save me. We began beating down every zombie around us. After that, we ran to the back of the store in hopes of a rear exit. Our prayer was answered and we found an emergency door in the back. He led me to an RV that he had parked out back. In the RV were Azuki and Jukido. When we got in the RV, Jukido drove off and we came here.

Hanoki: Where are you two from? You're not from our school.

Jukido: No. We're from Shinjuku Yamabuki Senior High.

Azuki: We got away in our friend Hayato's car. Once he was bitten…

Jukido: I had to… If I didn't kill him, he was going to bite her.

Setemaru: That's understandable. I had to kill a friend of mine as well.

Kyano: So… That's how Joji survived.

Joji: Yeah. I'm happy he was there at the right time. Without a doubt, I would've died if he didn't show up.

Annaretta: Raioneru.

Raioneru: Hmm? What is it, Ms. Yoko?

Annaretta: We still need a way to cross the water after we go to Setemaru's house.

Raioneru: Shit… She's right. We're trying to get across the water to check on our families.

Jukido: I hate to break your balls dude, but it isn't looking to well for them. We were watching the news yesterday and it said that an estimated 25,000,000 people were infected. Another 7,000,000 dead.

Annaretta: If the infection keeps spreading as rapid as that, there won't be a Japan in a few months.

Kyano: We need to get out of Japan soon. Find an island or something.

Azuki: I agree with that.

Joji: We have to check on our families. That's the first thing.

Mr. Tokushima: I think I have an idea on how to cross the water!

Jukido: What is it?

Mr. Tokushima: A buddy of mine owns a boat! A decent sized one too. It could seat all ten of us!

Raioneru: Where does he live?

Mr. Tokushima: On this side of the water. We should hurry there! I don't know if he's alive or not. I don't use those technical doohickeys you youngsters do.

Kyano: You mean a cell phone?

Mr. Tokushima: Yeah, those thingys.

Kyano: Shit, you're old…

Raioneru: Can you lead us to him while it's still light outside?

Mr. Tokushima: Well, hell yeah! Just let me go take a shit and I'll drive us all there in my RV.

Lisa: Eww...

Setemaru (disgusted): Eh…

Raioneru: Alright. Thank you. (formally bows to him)

Mr. Tokushima tapped him on the top of his head and sped off to take a dump.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Everyone was loading the bags onto the RV and gearing up for the ride. Hanoki was standing with Raioneru next to the RV. Setemaru was on the RV sleeping. Kyano, Jukido and Azuki were eating chips from the gas stations and having conversation. Joji and Annaretta were cuddling in the gas station while sitting against the Ice Cream machine. Lisa was peeing in the restroom and Mr. Tokushima was trying was picking out drinks from the drinks section in the gas station.

Hanoki: I wonder where Mr. Tokushima's friend is and if he's alive or not.

Raioneru: I hope he's alive too. If not, who's gonna drive the boat?

Hanoki: True… Sweetie…

Raioneru: Hm?

Hanoki: Do you think we're gonna make it?

Raioneru: Yeah. With ten people, our chances on making it through this shit is a lot better. We've come too far to stop now.

Kyano (from inside the gas station, faint): That's what she said!

Raioneru: Shut up, Tairo!

Kyano: Sorry.

Raioneru: Geez… anyway. Making it through the school, the grocery store, from Annaretta's house, and we survived the bus flipping. We're a pretty damn good team to make it this far.

Hanoki: You're right… I love you Raioneru.

Raioneru: I love you Hanoki.

They kissed and Mr. Tokushima came out and ruined the moment.

Mr. Tokushima (loud, excited): Okay! Who's ready to hit the road?

Raioneru: We're all ready to go!

Mr. Tokushima: Great! Everyone on board!

Joji and Annaretta got up and made their way to the RV. Lisa came from the restroom and walked with her MP-5 to the RV. Kyano, Jukido and Azuki got up and began walking to the Rv.

Jukido: No, no, no. He definitely wouldn't beat Itachi.

Kyano: Dude, are you kidding? Pain would kick Itachi's ass with the Rinne Six Paths!

Jukido: Nope. His Susano'o is too powerful. And his eyes are superior to anyone else's eyes.

Kyano: Anything he can do, Pain has a counter for. There's no way-

Raioneru: What are you two talking about?

Azuki: Ugh. They're talking about a deathmatch between Pain and Itachi.

Kyano: And anyone who watches the show or reads the manga should know that Pain would destroy Itachi.

Raioneru: I don't know, that is a tough one.

Hanoki: Oh, come on. Pain would ran sack Itachi.

Kyano: And then T-Bag him.

Mr. Tokushima: You boys and girls coming along?

Raioneru: Oh. Sorry. We're coming. (To the others) Everyone on board the RV.

Kyano: We'll finish the debate later.

Jukido: Agreed.

Annaretta: *gasp* "They" are coming this way!

Everyone looked to see the undead north of them.

Kyano: They always find us!

Raioneru: Dammit! We need to go! Mr. Tokushima! Floor it!

Everyone was on the RV and sat down. Mr. Tokushima zoomed off, bulldozing over the infected.

Mr. Tokushima: Whoooo! Take that you undead fucks!

Raioneru: Good shit, Mr. Tokushima!

Joji: Hell yeah! We're rolling now!

Azuki: Haha!

Annaretta leaned on Joji and rubbed his arm.

Setemaru: Now, where is this guy?

Mr. Tokushima: Hell, he's just a few miles up the road.

Setemaru: Great. My house is in this direction. Do you mind if we stop there on the way?

Mr. Tokushima: Of course not! But you'd better make it quick.

Setemaru: Thank you.

Raioneru: This is gonna be a crazy ride.

Three troops from the Self Defense Force were in the street, fighting off a horde of infected.  
? (female): Captain Gifu! They've got us surrounded!

Captain Gifu: Does anyone have any frags left?

? (male): I've got one left!

Captain Gifu: Then use it dammit!

He got the grenade in his hands and pulled out the key. He rolled it on the ground.

? (male): Get down!

The three got down and the grenade blew a passage way for them.

Captain Gifu: Let's move!

They tried to run between the crowd of zombies and one of them grabbed the Sergeant.

Captain Gifu: Sergeant Saitama!

Sgt. Saitama: Gaah! Help!

The zombie bit down on his arm and he let out a shriek of pain.

Captain Gifu: Lieutenant Miyazaki! We have to get out of here! It's too late for him! He's been bitten!

Lieutenant Miyazaki: No! We can still get him out of here! He can have his hand amputated!

The undead continued to bite down on Sergeant Saitama's arms. He collapsed and they began eating him open.

Captain Gifu: Keep moving Lieutenant!

A zombie caught Captain Gifu by surprise and grabbed his face. Another zombie fell on top of them and Captain Gifu was being bitten all over.

Lt. Miyazaki: Dammit! Captain!

Captain Gifu: Leave! Ahh! Run! That's an order! Ahhhaahhh!

While the zombies were busy eating the Sergeant and Captain, Miyazaki found an opening and ran for a valley between two buildings. She continued to hear the screams of her comrades behind her. Without looking back, she ran harder to escape the infected.

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits

HEY! This is Garzell Tensei saying... HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS NEW CHAPTER! I've decided to continue the Season 3. I got a lot a views the first time I uploaded it, which was amazing! An exact 1,000 views! _ HAHA! Thanks you guys! I might upload Episode 10 as well!


	10. Episode 10: Streets of the Dead

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 10 (The Streets of the Dead)

**_(Authur's Note: A little FYI, I changed Hanoki's last name to Inazuma. Sorry for the inconvenience.)_**

There's still a lot of daylight hours left and Lieutenant Miyazaki was still running in the streets with tears in her eyes, trying to find a place to hide from "them". She comes across an abandoned corner store and quickly ran inside. She aimed her gun around and began calling out to people.

Lt. Miyazaki (echoing): Hello?

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

No one answered. She took silent steps and paced herself.

Lt. Miyazaki: Is anyone here? Please, I'm not infected.

Her AR-15 was low on ammo, she only had a clip and a half left. She didn't expect to be accidentally separated from her unit and forget to pack a pistol just in case. She wondered around the store and saw several bodies on the floor. She put two fingers to each of the bodies' necks to check for a pulse. All were dead. She even saw children killed and their blood splashed all across the floor. She stepped over them and continued to the back of the store. She opened the door and boxes were stacked up sort of like a fortress.

Lt. Miyazaki: Hello? Is anyone back here?

Store Owner: Get the fuck outta here!

He popped up from behind the boxes and shot off a shotgun shell as a warning.

Lt. Miyazaki: Hold your fire! I'm not one of them!

Store Owner: No! Get the fuck out of my store!

He popped up and shot a second warning shot.

Store Owner: I'm not giving you anymore warnings! I'm not letting anyone else in my store!

Lt. Miyazaki (hopeful, eager): There are more people with you?

Store Owner: Shit no! The last bitch I let in here nearly bit my face off! GET…THE…FUCK…OUT!

He popped up and shot at her this time. She dove to the right and got behind a wall for cover.

Lt. Miyazaki: Hold your fire or I will not restrain myself from using lethal force! I'm not bitten!

Store Owner: I don't care! Leave! (fires off another shell)

He came out from behind his fort of boxes and rushed for her. He raised the gun at her, she hit it out of her direction and the gun fired at the floor. She grabbed him by the neck, sweeped his legs, and put her knee into his gut once he hit the floor. He tried to aim the shotgun at her again but she chopped his forearm and he dropped it. She kicked it away and she aimed her gun in his face.

Lt. Miyazaki: Look at me! Do I look like a damn zombie to you?!

Store Owner: I don't give a shit! The zombies and you damn Self Defense Force bastards killed and took away my whole family! So fuck you!

He pushed her off and when she fell back, he crawled to his shotgun and grabbed it. He went to aim it at her but by the time he could put his finger on the trigger, she shot two bullets into his chest. He laid lifelessly on the ground and blood flowed from his chest and back, creating a large puddle on the tile floor. She got up and stood over him.

Lt. Miyazaki: Damn it… You crazy bastard… Why did you come after me like that? It's not like I'm the one who took away your family.

She left the back and went back to the main part of the corner store. She grabbed some snaps and two cold sodas and put them in her pouch on her waist.

Lt. Miyazaki: Better stock up now…

She heard a crash coming from the side entrance to the corner store and saw zombies making their way through the windows and door.

Lt. Miyazaki: They're everywhere! Goddamn! I can't get a break!

She ran out the front door of the corner store and back out into the streets.

On Mr. Tokushima's RV, Setemaru, Kyano, Jukido, and Raioneru found his playing card set and they are all playing the card game "BS". Joji and Annaretta were hugged up on his couch. She had her head resting on his shoulder while he rubbed her injured leg. Hanoki was on her knees behind Raioneru, resting her chin on his right shoulder while watching him play the card game. Azuki and Lisa were having a conversation to themselves while watching the card game.

Azuki (to Lisa): You and Setemaru?

Lisa (to Azuki): Yeah. But, there's someone else that I like.

Azuki: Who? Joji?

Lisa (playfully): Noooo.

Azuki: Kyano?

Lisa (giggling): Noooo.

Azuki: Who? Raioneru?

Lisa: Yeah.

Azuki: But he's dating Hanoki, right?

Lisa: I know… That's pisses me off. But she can have him. I think me and Setemaru can get somewhere with a relationship. Raioneru is just eye candy for me.

Azuki: Hm…

Joji (to Annaretta): How's your leg?

Annaretta (to Joji): It's feeling better now that you're rubbing it.

Joji: Aww. Ha ha. As long as you're okay, I'm happy. I'm not going anywhere and I'll never leave you behind.

Annaretta smile was huge and she hugged him. Kyano got distracted from the card game and was accidentally staring at Azuki. She looked away from her conversation with Lisa and noticed him staring. He looked back at his hand quickly.

Kyano (thinking to himself): Shit! Did she see me! Ah man! I hope she didn't see me!

Raioneru: Hey Tairo, it's your turn.

Kyano: Huh?

Setemaru: Your turn? The game?

Kyano: Oh! Shit, I'm sorry. I got distracted. Hm… two 8's. (Sets two cards on the pile face down)

Jukido: One 9. (Puts the card on the pile face down)

Setemaru: Three 10's. (Sets 3 cards on the pile face down)

Raioneru: Two Jacks. (Sets the two cards face down on the pile)

Setemaru: BS!

Jukido: Pick up those cards!

Raioneru: Damn it…

Setemaru: Haha!

Hanoki laughed in Raioneru's ear.

Raioneru: That shit ain't funny.

Setemaru: Caught you dude!

Raioneru picked up the large stack of cards.

Mr. Tokushima: Hey! We got something!

Raioneru: Ah! Game over!

Jukido: Damn! I was about to win!

Everyone went to the front of the bus and looked out through the windshield. They saw zombies closing in on a woman from the Self Defense Force. She was firing single rounds to conserve her ammo. Mr. Tokushima went full throttle towards her.

Raioneru: Everyone lock and load! We got a survivor and a lot of zombies are surrounding her! Let's get ready!

Everyone: Right!

Raioneru: Joji and Setemaru will rush in with me to get to her. Kyano, Hanoki and Jukido with cover us. Azuki, Lisa and Ms. Yoko will cover them, is everyone clear on that?

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Raioneru: Joji, Setemaru, we have to watch each other's asses out there, okay?

Joji: You got it!

Setemaru: You can count on me!

Raioneru: Alright! When Mr. Tokushima stops the bus, we're rushing off!

Mr. Tokushima ran over a few zombies that were advancing towards the woman and did a 180 degree turn to turn back around. He pulled up close to the crowd of zombies and Raioneru, Joji, and Setemaru got off quickly. They mowed down the first layer of zombies in the way and they began acknowledging them.

Raioneru: Don't slow up! Keep going!

Setemaru: I'm reloading!

Kyano: We got you covered!

Kyano, Jukido and Hanoki were off the bus spraying down the infected as well. They made it to the woman that was getting cornered.

Raioneru: Hey officer! What's your name?

?: Lieutenant Miyazaki of the Self Defense Force! Thank you for saving me!

Joji: Anytime! Head to the RV!

Lt. Miyazaki: Roger that! I'm low on ammo!

Raioneru: It's okay! We'll cover you!

Lt. Miyazaki: How old are you guys anyway?

Setemaru: We're high schoolers. From Fujimi High.

Lt. Miyazaki: We'll talk later. Let's get off the streets!

They pushed forward and got free of the zombies. Hanoki, Kyano and Jukido were covering them and they successfully made it back to the RV.

Mr. Tokushima: Sit tight, youngsters!

He floored the gas, whipped the car around, and headed towards Setemaru's house. Everyone was able to catch a breath.

Lt. Miyazaki: Thank you. For those who don't know, I'm Lieutenant Miyazaki of the Self Defense Force.

Raioneru: My name is Raioneru Jaku. This are our group of survivors. Joji, Kyano, Hanoki, Annaretta, Setemaru, Azuki, Lisa, Jukido and the one driving is Mr. Tokushima.

She bowed honorably to him.

Lt. Miyazaki: Thank you for taking the time to stop and save me.

Mr. Tokushima: Anytime, pretty lady!

Setemaru: Hey guys.

Everyone looked at him.

Setemaru: There's no point in saving my parents… they're already dead.

Everyone looked shocked by his words.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Raioneru: What? What do you mean?

Setemaru: They're dead. I saw them… just now.

Joji: Really?

Lt. Miyazaki: Are you sure?

Setemaru: Yeah. I couldn't find the strength to shoot them and someone else did. I froze up for a second and I didn't realize what happened until a few seconds later.

Hanoki: Oh my God… I'm sorry Setsaiko…

Setemaru: No, it's not nobody's fault. Besides, I've still got my sister my side. (Shows them their grandmother's bracelet)

Lisa walked over to him and hugged him.

Lisa: I'm sorry about your parents.

Setemaru: It's okay. Really.

Kyano: Are you sure, dude?

He nodded.

Raioneru: I guess… we can continue on to find your friend, Mr. Tokushima.

Mr. Tokushima: Alrighty, sonny-boy. He's supposed to be down this way somewhere.

Joji: Cool. Hope his boat still works.

Azuki: That would be a real bummer if his boat doesn't work when we get there.

Hanoki: Hey, do you guys see that light?

Annaretta: I see it. What is that?

Everyone looked out the left windows on the RV and saw a bright light.

Raioneru: Damn. It's really bright. What is it?

Kyano: Whatever it is, let's hope it's friendly.

When it got to a certain point, it flashed even brighter and Mr. Tokushima lost control of the wheel. He tried to stay on the road but he was blinded and swerved into a tree. After a few seconds of dead silence, everyone began to recover from the crash. Mr. Tokushima had run into a light pole and damaged the engine to the RV.

Raioneru: What was that?

Annaretta: It was… an EMP.

Joji: What?

Everyone then stared at Annaretta waited for details. She looked around and noticed they had run into a light pole.

Annaretta: An EMP is an Electromagnetic Pulse that disables all electronics in a given area. That EMP was on a larger scale so it probably reached more than half of Japan. Everything is out. No cars, no cell phones, computers, electric watches. Everything that runs on electricity is no longer working.

Lt. Miyazaki: She's right. But I had no idea we were going to be launching one.

Raioneru: Shit… So guys, I guess we're walking.

Kyano: Damn. All the way to Mr. Tokushima's friend's house?

Setemaru: It can't be that far. We can get there in an hour or two.

Joji: That's still a long time. Are you okay to walk, Annaretta?

Annaretta: I think so.

Hanoki: We should get going soon. But… I don't know if we can carry all of our equipment and supplies. Jukido: We'll have to leave some behind if the ten of us can't carry it with us.

Joji: We should be able to carry everything.

Raioneru: Let's grab all the weapons, ammo and supplies we can carry. We need to hurry up and hit the road.

Kyano: Agreed.

Azuki: I don't see any more of the infected, guys.

Setemaru: They're out there, and they come in packs. We really should hurry.

Everyone went to the bus and grabbed, mainly, everything.

Raioneru: Don't let our supplies slow you down. Let's get a move on, guys!

Everyone: Right!

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	11. Episode 11: The Young of the Dead

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 11 (The Young of the Dead)

The group was walking down the long road to Setemaru's house. It's been an awkward silence for a few minutes and Kyano decides to end it.

Kyano: So… How's everybody doing, eh?

Jukido: Tired from carrying two weapons and a suitcase.

Mr. Tokushima: Ah, suck it up, boy-o! You've been through worse.

Jukido: Yeah, yeah…

Joji: I wonder how Lt. Miyazaki is doing.

Setemaru: She wanted to leave and find some reinforcements from the Self Defense Force. I don't understand why she didn't just stay with us.

Azuki: I don't know. We really could've used her help and survivor skills though.

Raioneru (to Hanoki): How are you holding up?

Hanoki: I'm fine. A little tired is all. Kinda thirsty, too.

Raioneru thought for a second. He realized everyone was getting tired after an hour of hiking up a road, carrying heavy supplies.

Raioneru: Alright, everyone.

Joji: Hm?

Lisa: What's up?

Raioneru: Next store we see, we're going to clear it out and take a 20 minute break, okay?

Kyano: Yes!

Jukido: Awesome.

Raioneru: Ha. Please, don't thank me. I need a break too.

Everyone chuckled and continued on up the road. It's 4:45 and the sun is shining brightly, another beautiful afternoon in Japan. It's a lot more peaceful without all the cars passing by and honking horns of angry drivers. Raioneru spotted an abandoned Anime Shop and pointed at it.

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

Raioneru was the first to notice Shunchin's Anime Shop.

Raioneru: Right there.

Kyano: Perfect!

Annaretta: Good choice, Raioneru.

Raioneru: Thanks, Ms. Yoko.

Hanoki: Come on, let's get going.

Everyone walked quietly to the Anime Shop's glass door and Joji and Setemaru put their faces to the glass. They both looked around and saw nothing. Joji opened the door slowly and went in first. Setemaru, Kyano, and Jukido followed in behind them. The four boys had put the supplies they were holding outside with everyone else. Raioneru, Mr. Tokushima, Hanoki and Azuki were aiming around outside, covering the store and making sure none of "them" were coming up to surprise them. Lisa was helping Annaretta keep her balance, she was trying to keep pressure off of her leg to help it help faster. Inside the store, Joji was ahead of the other guys. Joji had his AUG A3, Kyano had his FN FAL, Jukido had his Desert Eagle and Setemaru had his Spas-12 shotgun. Everyone was aiming around the dark anime store, the only light was coming from the sun rays shining through the stores' windows. Joji and Kyano went left to the anime books and movies to check around and Setemaru and Jukido went right to the register. Setemaru (whispering): Be careful, dude.

Jukido (whispering): You don't have to tell me twice.

Jukido aimed his Desert Eagle around the register. He got on one knee and looked below to make sure he didn't see legs or a body hiding. He looked over the counter of the register and went to the door behind the counter. Him and Setemaru got on either side of the door and got ready to breach it.

Jukido: You know, this reminds me of that one scene from Modern Warfare 2 when you're in some prison and you're looking for this guy named Price–

Setemaru: Just come on.

Jukido opened the door slowly and poked his head into the room. He opened the door wide enough for Setemaru to see.

Jukido: I don't see anything. Let's go.

Setemaru: Let's be sure. We have to make sure it's safe for everyone.

Jukido: Dammit…

The two enter the room behind the register and scan it thoroughly. They see a body on the ground on the far side of the room. They aim at it.

Setemaru (whispering): Hey. Are you alive?

It didn't respond.

Setemaru: Are you okay? We don't want to hurt you… if you're alive that is…

It continued to lie there lifelessly. Kyano and Joji came to the door and called out to them.

Joji: We're going to check out the back of the store.

Kyano: We are?

Joji: What did y'all find?

Setemaru: A body.

Joji: Is it moving?

Kyano: You said we're checking out what now?

Jukido: It's a guy, we don't know if it's dead or not.

Joji: Well, be careful. We don't need any casualties.

Jukido nodded. Joji and Kyano went to check the back of the store.

Kyano (whispering): Yo, Furanku. You still haven't answered me, dude! We're checking out where?

Outside, Raioneru and the others see two of "them" walking down the street directly in front of them.

Raioneru (whispering): Keep it quiet. They don't even see us.

Hanoki (whispering):Let's hope it stays that way.

Annaretta (whispering): As long as we're quiet, they'll pass.

Setemaru and Jukido began approaching the body on the ground. They inched towards it very slowly, making sure to not alarm it. It had long black hair and its skin was pale. It didn't have a shirt on, but had on black dress pants and it had little cuts on its back. Setemaru crouched down and poked it with the barrel of his shotgun. It didn't react to his poked so he nudged it a little harder. Still no reaction. Jukido was standing behind Setemaru as he was crouched down. Setemaru looked back and up at Jukido.

Setemaru (normal voice): It's just a dead body. Nothing much we can really do for it now.

Hanoki had come into the store quietly and saw that the door behind the register door was open. She saw Setemaru and Jukido and got their attention.

Hanoki (whispering): You gotta hurry it up guys! "They" are outside walking past us and they're numbers are growing!

Jukido: We're just about done here.

From under the dead body, a child poked her little head out. She crawled very slowly to Setemaru's leg. She had short dark brown hair and her eyes were dark and dead. She was only 8 years old. While their attention was still on Hanoki, she got dangerously close to Setemaru. Hanoki saw movement in front of Setemaru.

Hanoki (thinking): What the hell is that?

The little girl opened her mouth wide at Setemaru's neck.

Hanoki: Setemaru! Look out!

Right as Setemaru began to turn his head, the little girl bite down and latched onto Setemaru's neck. Hanoki stared in terror.

Setemaru: Ah haaa! Ahhh!

Jukido (looking down at Setemaru): What?!

Hanoki: Setemaru!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Setemaru grabbed the girls' neck and fell to his back, struggling to get her off. Jukido grabbed the girls' legs and tried pulling, causing Setemaru to scream. When he tried to pull the girl off by her legs, it pulled Setemaru's tearing skin along with it, so Jukido quit that idea. As Hanoki ran over, Jukido punched the little girl in the head twice.

Setemaru: Somebody! Shoot this bitch!

Hanoki: Setemaru, stay still!

Setemaru: Okay, just get her off! Ahhhhh!

She cocked back and kicked the little girl in the face. As the girl flew from Setemaru's neck to the other side of the room, she pulled and teared a chunk of skin and flesh from his neck. He gripped the bite with both hands. The girl tumbled along the floor and smacked into the wall. Hanoki walked over to her with her fists tight and her face full of anger. She stood over the girl and she looked up at Hanoki. She had Setemaru's blood all over her face and shirt.

Hanoki: You little bitch…

The girl groaned at Hanoki and reached a hand out to her. Hanoki stomped her hand. She raised her left leg above her head and held it there without using her hands.

Hanoki: Begone… You aberrant stain!

She dropped her leg down and gave the girl and Ax Kick from hell, caving in the girls' face in one kick. They don't called her "Fujimi High's Legendary Kicker" for nothing. She looked at the girl one more time.

Hanoki: You have just bitten a friend of ours. Whatever you are, I will kill every one of "them" that's comes in our way!

Raioneru, Lisa, and Annaretta entered the store with some of the bags. Raioneru noticed the opened door behind the register as well, and then he noticed Setemaru. He quickly vaulted over the counter and ran to Setemaru's side.

Raioneru: What the fuck happened?! Setemaru!

Jukido: A little girl bit him!

Raioneru (shocked): Fuck! God damnit! No! Jukido, grab his legs!

Jukido did as ordered and they lifted him up. Hanoki came over and helped carry him. They laid him on the register counter and he was still holding his neck, not saying a word.

Raioneru: Tell them to get in here!

Hanoki rushed to the anime shop door and opened it wide.

Hanoki (whispering): Get in here, right now!

Mr. Tokushima and Azuki came in to the shop quickly.

Mr. Tokushima: Oh, it's nice in here.

Azuki: Oh my God!

She ran over to Setemaru and Mr. Tokushima followed behind her.

Azuki: What happened to him?!

Hanoki: He was bitten in that room. Try not to yell, it's not gonna make things better.

Annaretta: We need to stop the bleeding. He'll die of blood loss if we can't stop it!

Raioneru: Calm down.

Jukido: There's so much blood…

Kyano and Joji came from the back of the store.

Joji: Back of the store is all cl– What the fuck?

The two rushed over to everyone else.

Kyano (shocked): What happened?

Raioneru: He was bitten in the room behind the register.

Jukido: It's all my fault…

Raioneru: Can it, Jukido! Now is not the time.

Raioneru took off his jacket, balled it up, and put it against Setemaru's neck. He moved Setemaru's hand out of the way to put the jacket on his neck, and then moved his hand back into place so he can hold the jacket against his own neck.

Lisa: There's gotta be something we can do!

Raioneru: Lisa! Sit down over there! Jukido, you go with her. You two are in the way and you're not making the situation any better by panicking!

Lisa and Jukido went and sat near the anime movies.

Raioneru: Joji, keep pressure on his neck. Kyano, try to find something we can use to tie around his neck to help stop the bleeding. Hanoki, Azuki, try to find some water. Maybe we can flush out the virus from the bite.

Annaretta: I'm sorry, but, I don't think that will work.

Raioneru: It's worth a try.

Annaretta nodded.

Raioneru: Mr. Tokushima, you… make sure nothing is coming from outside.

Mr. Tokushima: On it, sonny!

Mr. Tokushima turned around to the door and saw two big guys stealing their supplies and loading them on their pickup truck.

Mr. Tokushima: Hey!

Man 1: Oh shit!

The two men loaded up the last bag outside and got in the back of the trunk.

Mr. Tokushima: Come back here, you sons of bitches!

Man 2: Haha! Come catch us, gramps!

The driver of the trunk pulled off and left a fog of smoke behind.

Mr. Tokushima: You motherfuckers!

Man 1: Survival of the fittest, old man!

Mr. Tokushima went back inside and threw his hat to the floor.

Raioneru: What the hell was that outside?

Mr. Tokushima: Two whipper snappers stole our supplies and loaded them onto a green pickup truck!

Raioneru: God dammit! And you let them get away?!

Mr. Tokushima: It wasn't my fault!

Raioneru: Shit, gramps! Did you even try to stop them?!

Hanoki: It's not his fault, Jaku! Stop!

Raioneru: Ugh! I know… but… fuck! Our supplies!

Annaretta: It's okay. When you, me and Lisa came in, we brought 4 bags with us. They're right there.

Mr. Tokushima examined the bags. Joji was holding the jacket and putting pressure on his neck and Kyano was off searching for something to use.

Setemaru (weak, low voice): Rai-Raioneru.

Everyone paused and gathered around him.

Setemaru: You… have to kill me.

Raioneru: What? No! I can't do that!

Setemaru: You have to. I don't want to become… one of them.

Raioneru: There's gotta be a way to save you! You don't deserve to die like this!

Setemaru: It can't be helped. Please… end it here… before I turn.

Raioneru: But…

Setemaru: It's okay… really. This fate… is better than living… in a world that only… terror and fear reign. I get… to see… my sister, my mom, my dad… I'd rather die… than stay alive… on this now infected… planet.

Hanoki: Are you sure this is what you want?

Setemaru: What… choices do I have? Be shot and not… become one of "them", or… live until my time is up… and join the undead. I think… you know… the obvious choice.

Annaretta: If-If this is what he wants, then we'd better not deny him.

Joji: I agree.

Raioneru put his head down began thinking.

Raioneru (thinking): First his sister… Then Tobi… Then his parents… I see what he means… There's nothing left for him to live for. I understand that he'd rather join his family. But I don't know if I have the strength to kill him.

Kyano: I found a towel!

Joji: Too late, Tairo.

Kyano: Shit. Is he… dead?

Joji: No. Not yet. We're trying to figure out what to do.

Hanoki: We've got no choice. He's asked us to end this before he turns. If you guys won't fulfill his wishes… then I guess I'll do it.

Raioneru: No.

Everyone looked at Raioneru.

Raioneru: I'll do it.

Mr. Tokushima: Are you sure, boy-o?

Azuki: You don't have to if you don't want to. Someone else can do it.

Raioneru: No. I've got it. Can you hand me 3 of those fluffy pillows?

Azuki and Lisa grabbed a pink, blue, and purple pillow and handed all three to Raioneru.

Raioneru: Jukido, can I barrow your pistol?

Jukido: Sure.

He walked over to Raioneru and handed it to him.

Raioneru (thinking): Shit… It's heavier than a regular pistol.

Setemaru: Thank you… Raioneru…

He gently nodded at Setemaru.

Raioneru: Here. You two hold down the pillows over his face. The pillows should dim the noise a little.

Kyano and Joji: Right.

Setemaru: Here.

He held out his hand. Raioneru held his hand underneath Setemaru's and Raioneru felt an object in his hand. It was jewelry.

Setemaru: My… grandmother's bracelet. Please… take care of it.

He had a flashback to the school when Setemaru found his sister's severed arm with the bracelet around it. A tear came down from Raioneru's left eye.

Raioneru: I will.

Setemaru (thinking): Isumi… I get to join you and our parents now. I'm so excited to see your smiling face once again…

Setemaru caught a smiled on his face. As Kyano and Joji covered his face, and Raioneru put the gun to the pillow, he felt weak. Like he couldn't pull the trigger, but then, he squeezed it. The gun went off in a dull roar and everyone looked away and was quiet.

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


	12. Episode 12: Across the Dead Water

Highschool of the Dead: Chapter 12 (Across the Dead Water)

Raioneru slowly took the gun away from Setemaru's head. They took the pillows away from his face and the Desert Eagle bullet made a huge hole in Setemaru's head. Everyone backed a few steps away from the body. Hanoki touched Raioneru's shoulder.

Hanoki: Are you okay, sweetie?

He turned and walked away from her. He went to the anime books section and sat on the floor. Hanoki started to walk over to him and Kyano grabbed his shoulder. She looked back at him.

Kyano: I think it's best if you leave him alone for a while.

She looked at Raioneru and then down at the floor.

Hanoki: Okay.

She went to help Mr. Tokushima with the bags of supplies. She looked back at Raioneru one more time and he was examining the bracelet Setemaru gave him. After looking at it for a while, he clutched it tightly and put his head down to sob.

(H.O.T.D. Opening Theme)

About 15 minutes have passed by and Raioneru finally stands up from his spot. Jukido and Lisa looked at him as he stood. He walked over to the others; they were sorting out the supplies in the four remaining bags.

Raioneru: What do we have?

Annaretta, Hanoki, and Mr. Tokushima looked up at him.

Hanoki: Are you okay, big guy?

Raioneru: I've been better, but I'm fine.

Hanoki (concerned): Hm…

Annaretta: We've got one suitcase of ammo, a book bag full of food, another book bag with 6 water bottles, and another suitcase of clothes.

Mr. Tokushima: Whoever the fuck they were robbed us.

Raioneru: And they aren't coming back neither. We've been here long enough. We should get going.

Everyone began checking their weapons and getting ready to move out.

Hanoki: You're sure you're okay?

Raioneru leaned over and passionately kissed Hanoki on her lips.

Raioneru: I'm fine. Let's go.

The rest of the group was ready to head out.

Kyano: At least one good thing came from all this; fewer bags to carry.

Everyone stared at him.

Kyano: I'll stop talking now.

Jukido and Lisa came to the front door with the others.

Raioneru: You two, I'm sorry about before. It was just stressful… I'm sorry.

Jukido: It's all water underneath the bridge now.

Lisa: Yeah. Don't worry about it. We understand.

Raioneru: Thanks, you guys.

They nodded.

Raioneru: Now let's get to this old guys house!

They were back on the streets again. The urban side of town is a lot more dangerous than across the water. On the other side of the river, it's a little less populated, a little more rural than they side they are currently on. Joji had the bag of ammo on his back and was holding Annaretta's hand with his right hand. Kyano had the bag of food while Raioneru had the bag of clothes and Jukido had the book bag of water. They've been walking for about 20 minutes and Mr. Tokushima recognizes a certain house.

Mr. Tokushima: Oh shit! There it is!

Kyano (excited): No bullshit?

Mr. Tokushima: That has to be it!

Mr. Tokushima led everyone and they ran to the backyard. It had a large shed that was covered in veins and shrubbery. Joji opened the fence and everyone went inside. Everyone aimed their guns around and scanned the backyard. Not a soul, dead or alive, in sight. Mr. Tokushima rushed to the shed and swung the doors open.

Mr. Tokushima: Hell yeah!

A 35 foot boat was sitting in the shed untouched.

Raioneru (excited): Fuckin' A!

Hanoki hugged Raioneru and Annaretta did the same with Joji. Kyano looked at Azuki and she hugged him.

Jukido: Holy shit, we're saved!

Kyano: Yes!

Raioneru: We might be able to get out of here guys! Mr. Tokushima, do you think your friend would mind if we search his place for supplies?

Mr. Tokushima: Well, I don't think he'd mind at all!

Raioneru: Alrighty, Kyano, Jukido, and myself will search his house for anything useful. Joji, help Mr. Tokushima get the boat out of the shed. Girls, you help too.

Hanoki: I want to go with you, Raioneru.

Raioneru: Baby, I can't let that happen. After what just happened to Setemaru, I think you can understand.

Hanoki nodded in agreement.

Raioneru: Let's go guys.

The three went to the back door of the house and Jukido shoulder charged it open. The three aimed their guns around to scan the room. The back door led into the dining room area which connected to the kitchen to the left and the living room to the right.

Jukido: This house has a strange layout.

Kyano: Yeah. He must've designed this house alone.

There was a door in the kitchen that led somewhere else.

Raioneru: I'll check out that door in the kitchen. You two check out the bedrooms for supplies.

Kyano: Are you sure you wanna go alone?

Raioneru: I can handle myself.

Kyano nodded.

Raioneru: Check your ammo and get to it.

Kyano and Jukido went off to check the bedrooms. Raioneru looked around the kitchen for a few second. He went to the refrigerator for food, but everything was cleared out. He searched the cabinets for canned and non-perishable foods. He found a few cans of chicken noodle soup and tomato soup.

Raioneru (thinking): Dammit. Did this old guy eat anything filling?

The door in the kitchen had glass on it, but the glass was covered by blinds. He moved the blinds slightly out of the way to peak into the room. It was a garage and inside the spacious garage was a red 2010 Dodge 1500. Raioneru's eyes lit up with joy and relief. He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside.

Raioneru: Who the hell would have this door lock from the inside? There's gotta be a key somewhere.

He went back to the draws and looked around for keys. He didn't see any sets of keys and didn't want to waste anymore time searching. He went to the door, aimed his elbow at it and took deep breaths.

Raioneru: I've never done this before. One… two… three!

He elbowed the glass and it made a hole big enough for his hand. He reached his hand inside and unlatched the lock. He pulled his hand gently from the hole in the window and opened the door. He stepped into the garage and admired the size of the truck. It was parked into the garage with the engine side near the garage door.

Raioneru: He parked his truck into his garage like this so he could escape quicker. I wonder why he didn't take it. But damn… I've always wanted a truck this size. Maybe we can use this somehow… Hm…

He noticed a set of car keys on a key stand at the front of the garage. He began to make his way over to them until something under the truck grabbed his right ankle and made him trip and fall.

Raioneru: Ah. What the hell?

Under the truck was a chubby older man that was wearing a white collar shirt and khaki pants. He was missing and arm and smelled horrible.

Raioneru: Shit! Get off!

He tried to pull his leg away, but the old man had a strong grip.

Raioneru (thinking): I don't want to shoot and attract attention!

He frantically looked around for something to stab its arm with. He saw a hand ax that was a little out of his reach. He tried to reach for it, but the man kept pulling him back.

Raioneru: Fuck!

He aimed his M4 Carbine at the man's had and splattered his brains onto the trunks front bumper. Blood splashed onto his pants and his shoes. He stood up and looked at the dead man.

Raioneru (thinking): So that's what happened to you.

Kyano and Jukido barged into the garage with their guns aimed.

Jukido (frantic): What happened?!

Kyano: Are you okay?

Raioneru: I'm fine. This old guy surprised me from underneath the truck. I had to shot him before he bit me. Come on, we've gotta get going.

Kyano: Alright. We didn't find anything in the bedrooms. The rooms look like someone has already raided this house.

Raioneru went over to the key stand and grabbed the keys.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

The others outside managed to get boat out of the garage, but didn't get it very close to the backyard fence.

Mr. Tokushima: The gas level should be enough to get us across the water.

Lisa: That's an upside.

Azuki: But still…

Joji: Shit… we got it out, but how are we going to get it to the water?

Raioneru: With this.

Raioneru tossed Joji the keys and he caught them. He studied them and was confused.

Joji: What are we going to do with keys?

Kyano: Drive the boat across the road to the water.

Joji: Smart ass…

Mr. Tokushima: Holy shit! Do you mean to tell me, that his truck is still in there?!

Raioneru: Hell yeah!

Mr. Tokushima: WHOOOOO!

Hanoki grabbed his face and covered his mouth.

Hanoki: Shhh!

Mr. Tokushima: Sorry.

Raioneru: Mr. Tokushima, go to the garage, get the truck, and back it to the backyard fence. Jukido and Joji, go with him.

Mr. Tokushima: You got it!

The three of them ran into the house to the garage.

Raioneru: Come on. Let's get the boat as close to the fence as possible.

Annaretta: Right.

Raioneru: Ms. Yoko, you don't have to if your legs still hurts.

Annaretta: I'm fine. It's feeling better.

Raioneru: If you insist.

Jukido opened the garage door and Mr. Tokushima started up the truck.

Mr. Tokushima: Shit! She's low on gas.

Joji: How far do you think we can get?

Mr. Tokushima: About 2 miles.

Joji: That should be far enough to get to the docks.

Jukido: I sure hope so.

Mr. Tokushima: Climb on board, boys.

The two boys got in the trunk of the truck and Mr. Tokushima drove it out of the garage. He went around to the side of the house and backed the truck to the fence. "They" were approaching; maybe 3 minutes away.

Joji: Shit!

Jukido and Joji hopped out of the truck and ran to the others.

Joji: Zombies! They're coming this way!

Raioneru: Dammit! How close?

Joji: Close.

Raioneru: Shit. Alright, everyone needs to help and get this boat attached to the back of the truck!

Lisa: Let's hurry!

Everyone loaded the bags into the boat and helped attach the front of the boat to the back of the truck. Mr. Tokushima backed up as far as he possibly could to help out. They managed to get the boat and car connected.

Raioneru: We're hooked up!

Mr. Tokushima: Alright! Get in!

Kyano: Shotgun!

Kyano darted for the passenger seat in the truck. Since it was a four door truck, Lisa, Azuki and Jukido got in the backseat while Annaretta, Joji, Hanoki and Raioneru got in the boat for the ride.

Raioneru: DRIVE!

Mr. Tokushima floored the gas and took off down the road.

Joji: Hold on tight!

He zoomed down the street and Kyano noticed something funny.

Kyano: Wait, didn't the EMP ruin all equipment? This truck shouldn't be running!

Mr. Tokushima: Non-sense! My buddy didn't trust the government, so he had his house EMP proof! He even had a nuke shelter under his house!

Kyano: Whoa… He must've been very paranoid...

Mr. Tokushima: Oh hell yeah. He was a psycho.

Kyano (whispering): He wasn't the only one…

Mr. Tokushima: You say something sport?

Kyano: Um, no. What? No.

They continued to the river docks.

Hanoki: I can't believe that we're about to find our families. It's so exciting! I haven't seen my parents in days!

Raioneru: I know. I hope everyone's okay.

Mr. Tokushima brought the truck to a slow stop.

Raioneru: What's wrong?

Joji stood up and looked over the roof of the truck.

Joji: Oh… shit…

Just before the river docks, a large horde of zombies seemed to have been waiting on them.

Raioneru: Check your guns and ammo. We're probably gunna have to shoot our way through.

They loaded up and got their guns ready.

Raioneru (whispering): Jukido!

Jukido poked his head out of the backseat window.

Raioneru: Tell everyone to load up. We might have to shoot through them.

Jukido nodded and did as ordered.

Raioneru: Alright. Conserve your ammo. Only shoot at what's coming at you or coming at one of us.

Joji: You got it.

Raioneru banged on the side of the boat, signaling Mr. Tokushima to drive.

Mr. Tokushima: Haaaa!

He floored the gas and mowed down a line of undead. Azuki, Jukido and Kyano aimed their guns out of their windows and began spraying down the zombies. Everyone on the boat was also spraying down zombies.

Raioneru: The docks are in reach! Joji! Come on!

Hanoki: Jaku!

Raioneru dove out of the back of the boat and Joji followed. Kyano saw them, opened his door and jumped out, landed on his feet. Raioneru and Joji tucked and rolled on the ground. They stood up and began killing zombies that got too close to them. Kyano regrouped with them and joined the onslaught. Mr. Tokushima whipped the truck around and backed towards the water. Jukido, Hanoki and himself began undoing the boat from the truck. They got it free and it rolled down into the water.

Mr. Tokushima: Everyone, get to the boat! Boys! Come on!

The infected we closing in quickly on the boat. The three boys got the others, but continued to defend everyone. Zombies got within feet of the survivors and everyone began to panic.

Azuki: Shit! Come on guys!

Hanoki: Let's go! Come on!

Kyano and Joji fell back to help everyone. Raioneru was inching his way back. Lisa and Jukido came up from behind him and began helping him.

Raioneru: Alright you two, let's go!

Kyano went to the front of the boat and started it up.

Mr. Tokushima: You know how to drive a boat?

Kyano: My uncle's a commercial fisherman.

Mr. Tokushima: Nice!

After Kyano, everybody, one by one, began boarding the boat. The last three on were Azuki, Mr. Tokushima and then Lisa.

Joji: Alright, Tairo. Hit it!

Kyano lightly hit the gas. As Lisa was getting her other foot onto the boat, a zombie grabbed her by the hair and she screamed. It pulled her out of the boat and back to the land.

Jukido: Shit!

Annaretta: No!

Mr. Tokushima: Grab my hand!

She reached for his hand and grabbed it. Two more of the undead came up and grabbed her by her shirt and neck.

Mr. Tokushima: I got ya! I won't let ya go!

Kyano: Somebody help him!

Joji got up to help him, but as soon as he got up, Mr. Tokushima went overboard with Lisa.

Lisa: Nooo! Ahhh!

Mr. Tokushima: Dammit! Ahhh!

The zombies began biting them all over and swarming them.

Joji: Shit!

Mr. Tokushima: Help! Somebody help! Ahhh!

He raised his AUG A3 at the zombies around them, but Raioneru lowered the barrel of the gun.

Joji: What the fuck are you doing, Jaku?! We have to save them!

Raioneru: Furanku, we can't waste the ammo.

Joji: Fuck the ammo! We have to save them!

He felt someone grab his left hand. He looked down and saw Annaretta holding his hand with both of hers. He looked into her eyes and realized it was too late for them. He looked at the zombies eating them and lowered his weapon.

Joji: Shit…

Raioneru: It's only us seven now. We can't always save everyone.

Hanoki: He's right. There are some that we literally can't get to without killing ourselves in the process.

Joji: I know… but… I just… really wish I could've saved him. He saved me from the grocery store… I just wish I could've paid him back.

Kyano: We just lost both of our drivers.

Azuki was crying into Jukido's arms. Kyano looked at her and focused back on the open water.

Kyano (thinking): Shit… she's crying… I don't ever want to see a girl cry like this.

Hanoki wrapped her hands around Raioneru's left arm and she began rubbing his arm. Joji sat down next to Annaretta and she rested her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. Jukido started petting Azuki's hair to calm her down.

Raioneru (thinking): Hm… We just lost two more survivors in addition to Setemaru Setsaiko. Lisa Matsuda and Mr. Tokushima… Dammit… Goddamnit… I wish we could've saved them. I hate losing people like this. The only upside is that we're on the water to get to the other side of the river. I wonder what lies ahead for us. I just hope we don't have to lose anyone else…

**Highschool of the Dead**

End Credits


End file.
